Cuestiones con papá
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: John lleva a vivir a su hijo menor Jeff con sus otros hijos Sam y Dean quienes tendrán que adaptarse a vivir con un niño y seguir cazando. Contiene: Spanking / castigo corporal a un menor, sino te gusta, no leas.
1. Sombras en casa

**Cuestiones con papá**

Después de acabar con Meg y los Daevas , Dean y Sam Winchester entraron a su habitación del motel y descubrieron un sombra parada en la ventana, cuando esta volteo se dieron cuenta que se trataba de su padre John Winchester.

El hombre abrazo a sus hijos e intercambio unas amorosas palabras con ellos, especialmente con Sam eso término cuando sorpresivamente de la habitación salió un niño pálido, delgado y alto. " ¿Papi que pasa? ¿Quiénes son ellos?" le pregunto a John, el hombre se despego del abrazo con Sam y volteo a mirarlo para responderle, sus otros hijos lo miraron extrañados.

" ¿Papi?" pregunto Dean al no entender lo que estaba pasando, John se acerco al niño y le paso un brazo por los hombros.

"Dean, Sam quiero que conozcan a Jeffrey… su hermano menor" murmuro John, la cara de sus hijos mayores se hizo blanca.

" ¿Nuestro… que…?" tartamudeó Dean, John se paso una mano por la cara

"Su hermano menor, si se habían preguntado donde he estado todo este año bueno aquí esta la respuesta, estuve viviendo con el en un pequeño pueblo llamado Mistyc Falls, no quería que se conocieran a si… pero no tuve otra opción" les dijo, el niño estaba pegado al pecho de su padre como si tuviera miedo de algo, hasta que John lo aparto levemente.

"Vamos Jeff... saluda a tus hermanos" le dijo, Jeffrey camino lentamente hacia ellos y primero le dio la mano a Dean.

"Hola" murmuro el niño, Dean le tomo la mano lentamente y lo vio de arriba a abajo

"Hola Jeffrey…. Yo soy Dean" fue lo único que dijo, pues no tenía más palabras que decir, por el contrario Sam le dio la mano a Jeffrey rápidamente antes de abrazarlo.

"Soy Sam" le susurro al oído, el niño no decía nada solo estaba encerrado en si mismo pensando en un montón de cosas, de repente el abrazó fue interrumpido por el ataque de los daevas quienes hirieron ferozmente a toda la familia Winchester, hasta que Sam prendió una véngala que termino con ellos y lograron escapar de ahí.

Una vez en la calle Dean tomo el mando de la situación y le dijo a su padre que debía irse, pues los demonios sabían que cuando estaba con ellos, su juicio se nublaba, Sam no quería aceptarlo hasta que John le acaricio el rostro y le dijo que estaría en contacto, luego se volteo a mirar a su hijo menor.

"Bebe quiero que te quedes con tus hermanos"

"No papá quiero irme contigo, me necesitas"

"Necesito que estés bien y los demonios no van a dejar de seguirme, por favor Jeffrey necesito que te vayas con ellos y obedezcas lo que Dean te diga, el va a cuidarte muy bien" le dijo John, los ojos de Jeff se llenaron de lagrimas en unos segundos y abrazo a su padre, a John se le partía el corazón por tener que volver a dejar a Jeffrey pero estaba seguro que esta vez no seria por mucho tiempo-

"Tengo que irme" dijo John y se desaparto de su hijo, les sonrió y luego subió a su camioneta y se fue, Dean abrazo a Jeffrey.

"Enano, no te preocupes el va a estar bien y nosotros vamos a cuidarte" le dijo Dean, Jeff seguía llorando por lo que solo subió en la parte trasera del auto, Sam y Dean adelante y entonces se fueron de ahí.

Sam, Dean y Jeffrey continuaron en la carretera por mas de 6 horas hasta que llegaron a colorado, donde rentaron una habitación y lo primero que hicieron fu curarse las heridas de los Daevas.

"Hay¡" grito Jeffrey cuando Dean le puso mertiolate en el rasguño de su mejilla

"Tranquilo enano, es solo un rasguño no es para tanto"

"Duele Dean¡"

"Ya... Ok… ya terminamos" respondió Dean poniéndole una pequeña vendoleta, luego le acaricio el cabello y se fue al cuarto a ver a Sam donde por fin se dieron cuenta de lo mucho que iban a cambiar las cosas con su nuevo hermano comenzando por las camas, en la mayoría de los moteles solo había 2 camas por cuarto y ahora necesitarían 3.

" ¿Estas bien Sammy?"

"Si, si fue solo un rasguño en unos días va a desaparecer en unos días ¿Y tu?"

"Trato de entender a papá, ¿Cómo es posible que tengamos otro hermano?"

"No lo se Dean, papá nunca hablo mucho de sus viajes tal vez..."

" ¿Además que vamos a hacer con el ahora? Solo hay espacio para 2 aquí, es un niño y…"

"Lo se, no tenemos ni idea de que hacer pero sugiero que hablemos con el, conocerlo y después esperar a que papá nos de otras respuestas"

"Tal vez, por ahora yo dormiré en el sofá para darle la cama y la otra para ti" dijo Dean pero en ese momento Sam recibió un e-mail acerca de la aparición del cadáver de una chica en una supuesta casa abandonada."Hey Dean mira esto" le dijo, Dean corrió a ver la pantalla de la computadora y el caso le convenció de inmediato.

"Muy bien, revisaremos este mañana" respondió mientras se dirigía a la puerta

"Enano, lávate los dientes y ven a dormir¡" grito Dean, Jeff que estaba en la sala se dirigió al baño en cuestión de segundos y luego llego a la habitación.

"No me llames enano... soy igual de alto que tu¡" le grito, Dean se puso a reír

"Si seguro enano"

"QUE NO ME DIGAS ASI¡"

"Oye…oye solo bromeaba… no necesitas gritar" dijo Dean, Jeff solo hizo un puchero y se quedo callado, entonces Dean se levanto."Pero que bueno que tocamos este punto solo tengo 3 simples reglas en esta casa… 1ro tu no me gritas a mi ni a Sam, 2do no mentir, la familia es lo único en lo que puedes confiar y 3ro obedecer mis ordenes"

" ¿Quién te crees? ¿Mi jefe?"

"No, tu hermano mayor Jeffrey" respondió Dean, el niño solo volteo su mirada al suelo por enésima vez en el día, Dean sabia que había algo raro en el, una gran pena pero no quería presionarlo para que hablara.

"Bueno, esta es tu cama… intenta dormir un poco enano mañana tenemos un caso"

" ¿Qué caso?"

"Un caso, ya duérmete¡" le ordeno Dean, unos minutos después Jeffrey ya estaba dormido en su cama, Sam y Dean lo contemplaban.

" ¿No te parece un angelito?" le pregunto Dean con sarcasmo, Sam solo sonrió y entonces se fue a su propia cama, Dean salió del cuarto y se fue a dormir al sofá.

A la mañana siguiente Dean se levanto como a las 10 y se dirigió a la habitación de sus hermanos para recoger sus cosas y llevarlas al impala y se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a Jeffrey asomado en la ventana.

" ¿Jeffrey que haces amigo?" le pregunto

"Solo estoy viendo"

" ¿Cuánto llevas levantado?"

"Mmm como 2 horas"

"Enano, se suponía que debías dormir un poco"

"Tuve una pesadilla y no pude dormir Dean"

"Ok, si te da sueño puedes dormirte en el auto, ahora ayúdame a llevar las cosas" le dijo Dean, entonces los 2 llevaron sus mochilas a la cajuela del impala y minutos después Sam se les unió y los 3 dirigieron a su nuevo caso.

Cuando llegaron al otro pueblo rentaron una nueva habitación, esta vez con 3 camas, prepararon la investigación y decidieron salir a investigar un poco mas con los testigos de la escena, no sin antes reestructurar su nueva vida.

"Jeff, sam y yo iremos a investigar un poco… quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que volvamos"

" ¿Por que? Yo quiero ir con ustedes, Dean¡"

"No puedes, tal vez tengamos que hacernos pasar por policías, ¿Qué diremos de ti? ¿Qué eres un mini agente?"

"Pero..."

"Ahaha… ultima palabra, quédate aquí y no salgas para nada, si alguien toca no abres" le dijo Dean y entonces el y Sam se fueron, Jeffrey hizo una pequeña pataleta en su cama y se quedo acostado casi todo el día, mientras pensaba en su tormentoso pasado.

Horas mas tarde Sam y Dean regresaron a recoger sus armas.

" ¿Qué ha pasado?"

"Un fantasma en una casa embrujada enano, pero tranquilo acabaremos con el esta noche"

" ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" les pregunto, Sam y Dean se miraron y suspiraron con desanimo.

"No creo que sea lo mas conveniente"

"Por favor Dean, quiero ir"

"Lo siento hermano pero debo hablar con papá primero, no puedes ir esta vez"

"Un es justo, nunca me dejan hacer nada¡"

"Lo sentimos pero no vamos a ponerte en riesgo" dijo Sam y entonces los 2 corrieron rápidamente por sus cosas y se fueron, dejando a su hermano solo otra vez.

Jeffrey estaba molesto de que no lo tomaran en cuenta, el era mucho mejor cazador que Sam y Dean y estaba seguro que podría ayudarlos mucho, entonces tomo la ganzúa del cajón de Dean y a los pocos minutos logro abrir la puerta para ir a investigar en la supuesta casa embrujada. Jeffrey corrió lo más rápido que pudo y cuando llego a la casa observo a 2sujetos siendo perseguidos por la policía y aprovecho para entrar al lugar.

Una vez adentro escucho disparos en el sótano a si que corrió para haya y se encontró cara a cara con Sam peleando con el fantasma.

" ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto Sam, en ese momento el fantasma lo golpeo y lo arrojo contra una vieja vitrina, luego golpeo a Jeffrey y lo arrojo al suelo, Deán le disparo pero las balas no funcionaron, a si que Sam tomo a Jeff del brazo y lo 3 salieron corriendo de ahí.

El regreso a casa fue completamente silencioso, ni Sam ni Deán sabían que decirle a su hermano, el había desobedecido una orden directa y Deán sabia que hacer en esos casos, cuando llegaron al motel…

"Jeffrey ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo en esa casa?¡" le grito Deán, el niño solo se encogió de hombros, "Solo quería cazar con ustedes"

"¿Y que fue lo que te dije antes de irme?"

"Que no podía ir hasta que papá me diera permiso" murmuro el niño mirando al suelo.

"A si es y tu desobedeciste una orden directa, te dije quédate aquí y no lo hiciste"

"Pero yo he cazado fantasmas antes"

"No me importa, aun a si desobedeciste y te pusiste en peligro" le dijo Deán cruzándose de brazos, Jeff seguía con la mirada en el piso." Muy bien, ve a la habitación y espérame" le dijo Deán seriamente, Jeff asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

" ¿Qué vamos a hacer con el Sammy?"

"Deán no me preguntes a mi, tu siempre te encargaste de cuidarme cuando tenia su edad"

"Pero ahora es diferente, el tiene 12 y yo 27"

"Con mayor razón, tu eres el adulto a cargo aquí y el debe aprender a obedecer"

"Si lo se, voy a terminar con esto ahora mismo" le dijo Deán y camino hacia la habitación, donde encontró a su hermano viendo de nuevo por la ventana.

" ¿Jeffrey podemos hablar?"

"Ya que" respondió el niño y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo, luego ambos se sentaron en la cama.

"Jeff, no me gusta tener que hacer esto pero voy a castigarte"

"Deán, por favor yo lo siento, no quise arruinar su investigación"

"Eso no tiene nada que ver, esto se trata de que aprendas a obedecerme, cuando papá no esta yo doy las ordenes y tu te pusiste en riesgo esta noche, ahora levántate" le ordeno Deán, el niño asintió y lo hizo, entonces Deán le desabrocho su pantalón y se lo bajo hasta las rodillas, Jeff sabia de que se trataba este castigo y trato de huir ero el agarre de Deán era tan fuerte que en 2 segundos lo tenia sobre su regazo con los Boxers abajo.

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Hay….hay….hay…espera…Deán… me duele"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Ese es el punto de esto enano"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Por favor, me portare bien… lo prometo… lo prometo… solo para¡"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Que sea la primera y la ultima vez que desobedeces una orden directa"

SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT SMAT SAMT

"Si...si… lo prometo…lo prometo"

Deán le dio golpes fuertes mas, le acomodo la ropa y lo puso en pie

"Si lo vuelves a hacer voy a darte una paliza muy fuerte y voy a decirle a papá que también te de una y no creo que quieras sentir ese dolor ¿Esta claro?"

"Si" dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, mientras se sobaba el trasero

"Muy bien, ven aquí" le dijo Deán y entonces lo abrazo, Jeff seguía llorando levemente"Esta bien bebe, toda esta bien… ya paso… ya paso" le decía Deán para consolarlo, unos minutos después Jeff se calmo.

"Bien enano, lávate los dientes y ve a la cama…. Y esta vez quiero que duermas ¿OK?"

"Si señor" murmuro Jeff y entonces salió del cuarto hacia el baño, Deán sonrió pues era el comienzo de una enorme relación con ese niño.


	2. Origenes

Paso una semana Sam, Deán y Jeffrey están investigando un nuevo caso… una bruja llamada Shtriga esta atacando a los niños de Memphis, la investigación los condujo al hospital local donde conocieron al DR. Haydecker el encargado de atender a todos los niños en coma, luego de eso los 3 se separaron para investigar por su cuenta, a si fue como Deán recordó que ese caso había sido atendido por su padre 16 años atrás y que la razón por la que John los había mandado a ese lugar era por que cuando eran niños la misma bruja casi asesina a Sam por un descuido de Deán y ahora el debía terminar con el caso.

Por su parte Sam averiguo que el Dr. Haydecker era la bruja disfrazada de humano, llamo a Deán para contarle y entonces los 2 se preguntaron ¿Dónde estaba su hermano menor?, ambos corrieron a la habitación del motel donde se hospedaban y encontraron al niño, llorando mientras veía por la ventana, Deán había notado la misma escena en repetidas ocasiones, especialmente durante la madrugada…El no sabia por que Jeffrey lloraba y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con su padre para averiguarlo, esta vez estaba decidido a preguntárselo a Jeff, entonces los 2 caminaron lentamente, Jeff volteo a mirarlo e intento cubrir sus lagrimas pero no pudo.

" ¿Qué paso, supieron algo de la bruja?"

"Jeff ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?"

"No estoy llorando, solo se me irritaron los ojos Deán"

"Enano, no mientas… sabemos que tienes algo"

"Es que yo…"

"Jeffrey, mírame" le dijo Sam, Jeff volteo su mirada llorosa hacia el

"Somos tus hermanos, estamos conociéndonos apenas pero… te amamos, cuentas con nosotros para todo, por favor enano habla con nosotros" le dijo Sam, Jeff dejo escapar mas lagrimas, asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en la cama, Sam y Deán hicieron lo mismo en la otra cama, Jeff seguía llorando mientras se mordía el labio, tratando de armar palabra.

"Verán hace 2 años comencé a cazar vampiros y otras cosas malas… yo conocí a papá hace 1 año, el me salvo la vida justo después que un vampiro matara a mi papá, bueno a mi padre adoptivo Leo…. Verán papá me dejo a vivir con el cuando era bebe por que temía que los vampiros fuera tras de mi y además el ya tenia suficiente con ustedes 2 como para cargar con un bebe… Pero cuando me quede solo Papá no tuvo mas opción que quedarse a vivir conmigo y me siguió enseñando a cazar criaturas, claro no lo hacíamos solos, había otro cazador llamado Giles que nos ayudaba a investigar y…"

"Espera... Espera ¿tu padre adoptivo era Leo Benson? Y ese cazador era ¿Rupert Giles?" le pregunto Sam, Jeff se quedo en blanco y asintió con la cabeza.

" ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Los conocimos cuando éramos niños, Giles nos enseño mucho también y Leo…"

"Era como un tío para nosotros" agrego Deán.

"No tenia idea de eso, papá solo me dijo que mi madre se transformo en un vampiro cuando estaba embarazada de mi y su embarazo no fue normal pues yo naci a los pocos días pero para eso ella tuvo que suicidarse"

"Dios mío" susurro Sam

" ¿Te dijo como se llamaba tu mamá?" le pregunto Deán, Jeff volvió a asentir con la cabeza

"Piper Salvatore" susurro, Deán y Sam se miraron como locos, cosa que Jeff noto. " ¿Por qué se miran a si?" les pregunto, Deán volteo a mirarlo.

"Nosotros…. La conocimos" tartamudeo

" ¿Cómo? Ustedes…"

"Si, cuando éramos niños, ella fue maestra de Sam… Jeff tu madre era hermosa, inteligente a decir verdad tu te pareces mucho a ella" le dijo Deán, Jeff sonrió levemente con lagrimas.

"Gracias… pero hay mas en la historia… Cuando comencé a cazar me entere de que yo tenia los poderes de los vampiros y que por eso podía matarlos con facilidad"

" ¿Poderes? ¿Cómo un superman-vampiro?"

"Algo así" murmuro Jeff

" ¿Entonces tu tienes poderes? ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? ¿Papá lo sabe?" le pregunto Deán…

"Si el lo supo desde que naci y no se los dije por que ya no los tengo¡"

" ¿Eso que quiere decir?" le pregunto Sam, Jeff se puso a llorar de nuevo, mientras se mordía los labios, preparándose para revelar todo.

"Yo no cazaba solo, yo tenia amigos y cometí el error de dejar que me ayudaran a matar vampiros, la cosa es que hace 1 mes un vampiro abrió la llamada boca del infierno y libero a otros vampiros, papá llamo a sus amigos cazadores y junto con mis amigos todos luchamos contra los vampiros, cuando cerramos la boca del infierno todos los vampiros murieron pero mis poderes se fueron con ellos, además la batalla cobro un gran precio pues todos mis amigos murieron" les dijo Jeff y entonces las palabras se fueron de su boca al recordar las trágicas escenas e sus muertes, Deán se levanto y lo abrazo…

"Hey… ven aquí, esta bien, esta bien ya no tienes que decir nada mas, tranquilo bebe estoy contigo" le decía Deán, mientras miraba a Sam, ambos estaban asombrados por el tormentoso pasado que Jeff había tenido.

Jeff se tranquilizo a los pocos minutos y desaparto a Deán del abrazo, para ver por la ventana

"Esta bien, ustedes tiene que saber… luego de eso papá me conto de ustedes y fue cuando decidió traerme a vivir aquí, el pensó que a si podría superarlo pero véanme no puedo evitar llorar cada vez que recuerdo a la gente que murió, por mi culpa¡"

"No… no fue tu culpa bebe, esta vida es así, la gente va y viene todo el tiempo" le dijo Deán

"Gracias como sea estoy procesándolo aun y que ustedes lo sepan ahora, es mas fácil para mi"

"Ok, pero si necesitas hablar con alguien.."

"Si lose, están ustedes"

"Correcto… hem mira descansa un poco, Sam y yo debemos matar a la bruja esta noche"

" ¿Quieren que les ayude?"

"No, no hace falta… podemos manejarla, solo duerme bien" le dijo Deán dándole un beso en la frente, luego Sam hizo lo mismo y entonces los 2 salieron del cuarto, Jeff volvió a la ventana para mirar el cielo como siempre.

Sam y Deán consiguieron que el hijo de la dueña del hotel sirviera como carnada para atrapar a la bruja, instalaron una cámara en su cuarto y prepararon armas, cuando la bruja entro al cuarto de ese niño, los 2 entraron y la mataron rápidamente… Luego de eso los 2 regresaron a su habitación del motel y encontraron un rastro de sangre des la puerta.

" ¿Pero que?... Jeffrey¡" grito Deán y entonces corrió seguido por Sam hacia el cuarto de su hermano, cuando entraron vieron a Jeff parado en la ventana con un trapo manchado de sangre en su muñeca, el volteo a verlos y entonces se desmayo.

"Jeffrey¡" grito Deán y corrió hacia el, se dejo caer a su lado y reviso su muñeca, había un corte inexperto en ella pero la sangre no dejaba de salir, Deán tomo el trapo que traía Jeff y se l enredo en la muñeca rápidamente.

"Vamos… vamos…. Estarás bien Jeff… Sam tu conduce, debemos llevarlo a un hospital" le dijo y entonces cargo a su hermano hasta el auto, Sam condujo lo mas rápido que pudo.

Una vez que llegaron al hospital, las enfermeras transportaron a Jeff en camilla, el seguía inconsciente y los nervios de Deán y Sam estaban muy alterados.

"Llamare a papá" dijo Deán marco con nervios su celular, ¿Qué iba a decirle a su padre ahora? Se suponía que el era responsable por ese niño, como era costumbre John no respondió el teléfono, pero Deán le dejo un mensaje.

"_Papá… escucha…. Paso algo malo…. Jeffrey… el…. Creo que el… intento suicidarse… papá el esta muy mal… estamos en el hospital del pueblo al que nos mandaste…. por favor ven"_

Fue todo lo que Deán dijo, entonces el y Sam se sentaron en la sala de espera sin decir palabra, unos 5 minutos después el celular de Deán sonó, era su padre

" ¿Papá?"

"Deán, si…. Dime ¿Qué diablos paso con tu hermano? ¿El esta bien?"

"Papá… Papá, escúchame acaba de ingresar al hospital, no sabemos nada aun pero por lo que yo vi, el corte en su muñeca no fue tan profundo, creo que va a estar bien"

" ¿Cómo demonios paso eso Deán? Se suponía que lo estaban cuidando"

"Lo se papá, se suponía que el estaba durmiendo, Sam y yo estábamos matando a la bruja en el cuarto de alado y cuando volvimos, el ya estaba a si"

"Muy bien, llegare por la mañana… no lo pierdan de vista y cualquier cosa llámame" le dijo John y entonces colgó, Sam y Deán esperaron despiertos por horas noticias de s hermano, sus nervios estaban de punta, no sabían que podía pasar, era un nuevo reto para ellos.

Como a las 7 de la mañana un doctor salió para hablar con ellos.

" ¿El paciente Winchester?"

"Si, si somos sus hermanos… ¿Cómo esta doctor?"

"El niño esta bien, el corte que se hizo no penetro las venas pero si perdió algo de sangre, le hicimos una transfusión y requiero unos puntos pero estará bien en un par de días"

"Gracias a dios" susurro Deán y el doctor se fue.

Como a las 10 de la mañana John Winchester llego al hospital y se encontró de inmediato con sus 2 hijos, los abrazo levemente antes de preguntar por su bebe.

" ¿Cómo esta su hermano?"

"Bien papá, el doctor nos dijo que cerraron su herida, que no fue profunda y que estará bien en unos días mas" le explico Sam, John suspiro con alivio y se paso una mano por la cara.

" ¿Tienen alguna idea del por que hizo esto?"

"Bueno el… lloraba todas las noches y bueno nos conto la verdad de su pasado papá"

"Debí saber que esto podría pasar… escuchen su hermano sigue afectado por sus amigos, va a necesitar todo nuestra ayuda y sobre todo amor para salir adelante"

"Si señor" dijeron los 2 en coro

"Bueno, iré a ver a su hermano pero necesito que ustedes 2 vayan a esta dirección" les dijo dándoles un papelito. " ¿Qué es esto?" le pregunto Deán.

"Es un caso, muchas personas están muriendo ahí y creo que es por un cuadro, necesito que vayan y terminen con eso"

"Pero señor, Jeff…"

"Yo me quedare con el… hijos necesito que se encarguen de arreglar eso, necesito que me den un tiempo a solas con su hermano, el me necesita mucho" les dijo, Sam y Deán lo pensaron por unos segundos y accedieron a irse. Una vez que John tuvo la autorización del doctor para entrar a ver a su hijo, no espero ni un segundo mas y entro sigilosamente al cuarto, Jeff ya estaba despierto, el volteo a mirar a su padre y se puso a llorar, John se acerco a el.

"Bebe, ¿Por qué te hiciste esto?"

"Papá los extraño mucho, yo no quiero vivir" le dijo Jeff refiriéndose a sus amigos muertos, John se puso a llorar también y le pasó una mano por el cabello a su niño.

"Ho Mi bebe, no digas eso yo no podría vivir sin ti"

"No merezco vivir papá, soy una mala persona"

"Claro que no, tu eres mi niño… mi precioso bebe y no quiero que vuelvas a decir esa tontería" le dijo y entonces se inclino un poco para abrazarlo, a si estuvieron por unos minutos hasta que Jeff se despego. "Papá, me duele la muñeca"

"Es por los puntos que te hicieron Jeff, fue una suerte que no tocaras ninguna vena"

"Debí haberme muerto" susurro Jeff

"No vuelvas a decir eso Jeffrey¡" le grito John, alejándose de la cama

" ¿Estas molesto conmigo?" le pregunto Jeff, John volvió a acercarse

"No… bueno un poco bebe lo que hiciste estuvo mal, el suicidio nunca es la salida buena para nada, piensa que si estas vivo es por que tienes una misión importante que cumplir"

"Pero ya no tengo poderes, soy inútil" dijo Jeff, John sonrió levemente

"Jeff, no necesitas poderes para cumplir una misión… solo necesitas ser fuerte hijo y yo voy a ayudarte a que salgas adelante con este dolor"

"Gracias papá" le dijo Jeff, John lo volvió a abrazar, otra vez llorando de ver lo cerca que pudo estar de perder a su niño, entonces se hizo la auto promesa de no volver a dejarlo otra vez.


	3. El acuario

Paso un día y medio para que le dieran el alta del hospital a Jeffrey, John se quedo con el todo el tiempo mientras pensaba lo que debía hacer, sin embargo nunca antes había lidiado con un problema tan grande como lo era el intento de suicidio de su hijo, a si que hizo un par de llamadas a una vieja conocida que era Psicóloga para obtener orientación de cómo ayudarlo, ella sabia sobre las cosas sobrenaturales y John le explico lo tormentoso que había sido todo el pasado de su niño, entonces ella le recomendó que se tomara unos días libres y tranquilos con Jeffrey, que estuviera con el en todo momento para hacerle ver que no estaba solo, también le recomendó que tratara de hablar con el sobre sus sentimientos pero que no lo presionara a que lo hiciera, si no que esperara a que estuviera listo para hacerlo. John puso manos a la obra, una vez que salieron del hospital subió a Jeffrey en su camioneta y partió a toda velocidad con una sonrisa temerosa en su rostro.

" ¿A dónde iremos papá?"

"Es una sorpresa, solo puedo decirte que estaremos tu y yo solos por un tiempo"

" ¿Les paso algo a Sam y Deán?" le pregunto el niño con terror en su voz, John sonrió y volteo a mirarlo con ternura.

"No Jeff, tus hermanos están bien, están trabajando en un caso"

" ¿Por que no vamos con ellos?"

"Ya te dije que es una sorpresa" le repitió John hundiendo su mirada en el camino, Jeff se encogió de hombros y se puso a escuchar música con su celular.

Unas 4 horas mas tarde la camioneta de John se estaciono justo detrás de una playa, Jeff estaba dormido a si que John le dio un leve zarandeo.

"Hijo… hijo despierta, ya llegamos" decía John, Jeff abrió los ojos en segundos y comenzó a frotárselos mientras se quejaba,"Papá, ¿Dónde estamos?" le pregunto

"Mira tu mismo" le respondió John, entonces Jeff volteo a mirar el parabrisas y se quedo pasmado al ver que estaban en la playa, John soltó una enorme carcajada al ver su cara.

" ¿Estamos en la playa?" pregunto Jeff

"Si mi niño, tu siempre me dijiste que querías conocer una… bueno henos aquí"

"Papá, gracias… gracias" grito Jeff abrazándolo, John le beso la frente

"Lo que sea para verte feliz" respondió y entonces los 2 bajaron de la camioneta, Jeff corrió lo mas lejos que pudo y respiro el aire profundamente, se sentía una paz y una armonía en ese lugar.

" ¿Papá podemos nadar?"

"Primero debemos hospedarnos en algún hotel que no nos cueste tanto, vendremos esta tarde hijo" le dijo John, Jeff se sonrió y entonces los 2 volvieron a la camioneta.

Una vez que John y su hijo estaban instalados en un lugar modesto y acomodaron sus cosas, John saco una bolsa de mochila y de ella saco unas prendas que arrojo sobre la cama.

" ¿Qué es eso papá?"

"Bueno, si vamos a nadar, necesitaremos trajes de baño ¿no pensabas que entraríamos en Jeans o en ropa interior verdad?" le pregunto con ironía, Jeff se sonrojo un poco y se puso a reír. "No papá"

"Espero que te quede, no sabia cual comprarte" le dijo, Jeff tomo la bermuda de la cama y se la midió tentativamente.

"Esta cosa es gigante, claro que me queda papá!"

"Muy bien, entonces vístete… la playa esta esperándonos" ordeno John y entonces los 2 regresaron a la playa, Jeff no sabia nadar muy bien y le daba cierto miedo entrar al agua a si que John lo tomo de la mano y se sumergió con el, los 2 no paraban de reír y de divertirse mucho juntos…. A si estuvieron por más de 20 minutos

Hasta que John ordeno salir del agua, le puso una toalla sobre los hombros a su hijo y ambos se sentaron en la arena a mirar la puesta del sol, se veía hermoso y ambos estaban anonadados con ella.

"Es hermoso… nunca había visto al sol ocultándose" murmuro Jeff, John le paso una mano por los hombros y lo acerco a su pecho.

"Lo se, por eso quería que lo vieras… hijo el mundo no solo esta lleno de la oscuridad que combatimos hay cosas hermosas y llenas de luz como esta puesta de sol" le dijo John, Jeff solo asintió con la cabeza y se quedo callado observando el sol.

Después de ese hermoso acto, ambos regresaron al motel a ver televisión en e sofá hasta que los 2 se quedaron ahí dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente John se levanto primero, se dio un baño y cuando regreso a la sala vio a Jeffrey mirando como siempre por la ventana.

"Buenas días hijo" exclamo y Jeff volteo a mirarlo.

"Hola papá" respondió el niño, John se acerco a el y le dio un beso en la frente

" ¿Qué estabas haciendo Jeff?"

"Solo miraba papá"

"Jaja si pero ¿Qué estabas mirando?" le pregunto John, el niño se en congio de hombros

"Los pájaros volando en el cielo, la gente que pasa, un choque hace unos minutos" respondió el niño, John se quedo impresionado ciertamente su hijo era muy buen observador.

"Esta bien… vayamos a desayunar algo, tenemos que hacer cosas mas tarde" le dijo John y unos minutos mas tarde los 2 estaban en la cafetería, sentados en una mesa junto a la ventana que daba a la calle, Jeff no dejaba de mirar hacia afuera y de rascarse los puntos de la muñeca, John leía la carta pero al darse cuenta de eso, volcó su atención a Jeffrey.

"Jeffrey deja de rascarte los puntos, vas a lastimarte"

"Pero me duelen papá"

"Y te van a doler mas si sigues haciendo eso" le dijo John pero Jeff siguió rascándose el brazo de todas formar, John dejo la carta sobre la mesa, estiro su mano y le sujeto el brazo a Jeff, luego le dio una fuerte palmada en la mano.

"Suficiente" dijo con un tono severo, Jeff tomo la carta y fingió leerla, pero en realidad ya sabia lo que quería comer para el desayuno., cuando la camarera llego John ordeno su taza de café y unos huevos, Jeff solo el jugo de manzana, cuando lo pidió John lo miro confundido.

" ¿Qué vas a comer?"

"No tengo hambre papá"

"Jeff, no has comida nada desde ayer, no me importa que no quieras comer tienes que hacerlo"

"Pero…."

"Ordena algo o voy a ordenar por ti" le dijo John con el ceño fruncido, Jeff tomo la carta rápidamente y comenzó a ver rápido la comida, sin embargo nada le llamaba la atención y no dejaba de hacerle gestos a todo, John perdió la paciencia y le quito la carta de las manos.

"Muy bien ya es suficiente… por favor me trae un emparedado de pollo y unos huevos"

"A la orden" le respondió la camarera y se esfumo en segundos, Jeffrey se cruzo de brazos e hizo un puchero.

"Jeffrey ya no eres un bebe para hacer esto, a si que deja de comportarte como uno o voy a tratarte como a uno" le advirtió John, Jeff bajo los brazos y voltio su atención hacia la calle de nuevo. Unos minutos después la camarera llego la comida y la puso en la mesa, John comenzó a comer inmediatamente y Jeffrey solo tomaba de su jugo.

"Come" le ordeno John, el negó con la cabeza, John suspiro fuertemente y conto hasta 10 para calmarse internamente.

"Jovencito, no vas a levantarte de esa silla hasta que hayas comido y si piensas que no voy a darte unas palmadas aquí por que es un lugar publico estas muy equivocado, a si que cambia tu actitud y come…" le dijo John, Jeff se estremeció ante sus palabras y comenzó a comer poco a poco con desanimo, al cabo de 20 minutos los 2 habían terminado de comer, John fue a pagar a las cajas y después se llevo a Jeffrey de ahí.

El camino fue silencioso, Jeff estaba molesto con John y el no quería arruinar el poco progreso que llevaban a si que mejor no le dijo nada, unos minutos después John se estaciono.

"¿Dónde estamos?" le pregunto Jeff, John le señalo un letrero que estaba en la calle y que decía ACUARIO MARINO.

" ¿Enserio?"

"No tonto el letrero solo esta por juego… por supuesto que si, estamos en el acuario" le dijo John con una sonrisa.

"Gracias papá, me encantan estos lugares!" le dijo Jeff, minutos después los 2 ya estaban adentro del lugar, Jeff estaba emocionado y se quedaba anonadado mirando a los delfines y los peces pasar, "eran libres en un lugar hermoso y grandísimo" pensaba, John se quedo feliz detrás de el señalando peces bonitos, pero igual el niño no le hacia mucho caso. John vio a un hombre vendiendo colgantes afuera y pensó en comprarle uno a Jeff.

"Ahora vengo, iré al baño no te alejes mucho ¿ok?" le pregunto John, Jeff asintió con la cabeza y entonces John se fue.

Jeffrey estaba tan perdido en la vista del acuario que no se percato que había un hombre juntó a el, fue hasta que este tocio que lo noto.

" ¿No te parece fantástico?" le pregunto el hombre

"Hum… si realmente si" murmuro Jeff

"Soy Spence y ¿tu?" le pregunto

"Jeffrey" murmuro el niño, tratando de no hacerle mucho caso, si su padre lo veía platicando con un extraño iba a matarlo, sin embargo el hombre sigo hablando de estupideces,

"Disculpe debo irme, papá debe estar buscándome" le dijo Jeff, se dio la vuelta e intento irse pero el hombre le puso una mano sobre el hombre con mucha fuerza, Jeff volteó a mirarlo y noto que el tenia los ojos negros, igual que Willow cuando estaba poseída.

"Sorpresa pequeño"

"Yo se lo que eres, aléjate de mi!" le dijo Jeff alejándose, el demonio comenzó a reírse.

"Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada…. Es suficiente el verte destruido, después de haber matado a todos tus amigos ¿dime que se siente ser un asesino?" le dijo el demonio, Jeff se quedo pasmado y toda la bola de pensamientos negativos regreso a su mente y lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo. Segundos después John regresó al acuario, Jeff ya no estaba donde lo había dejado, camino un par de metros buscándolo pero no logro encontrarlo, entonces comenzó a gritar su nombre, no hubo respuesta, John rompió en nervios y comenzó a preguntarle a la gente por el niño, pasaron 5 minutos hasta que una señora le dijo que había visto al niño corriendo hacia los baños, entonces John corrió a los baños, Jeffrey estaba sentado en el suelo llorando y cuando escucho pasos volteo a ver quien era, John camino rápidamente hacia el, de un jalón lo puso en pie, lo inclino un poco y le dio unas fuertes palmadas en el trasero.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"HAY! Papá! Para me duele…. duele" gritaba Jeff con nuevas lagrimas en los ojos.

"Guárdate esas lagrimas! Esto es solo un adelanto de lo que te espera…. ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo? Sabes que no debes andar solo, me espante mucho!"

"Lo siento papá"

" ¿Por qué te fuiste? Te dije que me esperaras ahí!" le pregunto John, Jeff n respondió nada a si que John volvió a inclinarlo y le dio otras palmadas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Respóndeme niño" le dijo, Jeff seguía llorando… "Muy bien, entonces" dijo John y le siguió pegando mucho mas fuerte.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Hay… hay… papá… lo siento… Es que había un demonio…. Y dijo que yo era un asesino…. Lo siento… por favor para… para" decía Jeff con lagrimas en los ojos, John detuvo la paliza y lo volteo rápidamente.

" ¿Un demonio? ¿Bebe estas bien?" le pregunto, abrazándolo se sentía el peor padre del mundo por haberle pegado, cuando no había sido su culpa el huir.

"Si… el dijo que yo era un asesino"

"No… no bebé, tu no lo eres… tranquilo…. tranquiló"

Unos minutos después John regreso al motel con Jeff quien aun estaba dañado por las palabras del demonio, a si que en cuanto llegaron a casa Jeffrey se fue directo a su cama, unos segundos después John estaba ahí acostado a su lado mientras lo abrazaba.

Jeffrey siguió llorando con todas sus fuerzas, John le decía que se desahogara y dejara ir todo, al parecer eso estaba funcionando, cuando Jeff por fin dejó de llorar….

"Papa ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

"Claro cariño…dime"

" ¿Es malo tener miedo?"

John se quedo sorprendido por la pregunta, pero era algo que todos sus hijos le habían preguntado alguna vez y el conocía la respuesta perfecta.

"Bueno veraz tu y mis hermanos cazan criaturas sobrenaturales y yo nunca te lo dije, pero después de perder a mis amigos, a Ángel, me atemoriza perderlos a ustedes también." Le dijo Jeff, John comprendió que esa era la charla que su amiga Psicóloga le dijo que esperara y respondió….

"Mira hijo, debes entender una cosa, tus amigos se sacrificaron por un bien mayor ellos lo hicieron por que te querían, por que sabían que tu destino era grande, ¿recuerdas la visión que Cordy te dio?"

"Si"

"Pues ella quería que tú también vieras lo que el destino aguarda para ti,"

"Pero papa, esa visión fue algo confusa, además conoces las reglas lo que Cordy me mostró, puede que no suceda,"

"Yo estoy seguro que todo lo que viste, sucederá"

"De verdad ¿lo crees?"

"Si bebe, otra cosa que debes entender es que no debes preocuparte por que alguno de nosotros muera, eso le pasó a tus hermanos también, pero sabes ¿como se les quito?"

"No"

"Es fácil, siempre que pienses eso, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, también tus hermanos, y tus amigos, nosotros estamos en tu corazón, a si como tu lo estas en el nuestro,"

"Te amo, papa"

"Ho Pequeño yo te amo mucho más de lo que piensas"

"Gracias papa, lo que dices me sirve mucho"

" ¿Algo mas que quieras saber?"

"Hem, si ¿me vas a seguir castigando como a un niño pequeño?"

"Siempre serás mi pequeñito y puedes estar seguro de que lo are si realmente lo necesitas"

"Hahaha"

"Bueno, bueno…Suficiente charla,"

"Pero..."

"Shsh duerme tranquilo, te aseguro que cuando despiertes todo será mejor." Le dijo John y se quedo con el hasta que se durmió, luego regreso a su propia cama y reviso un mensaje en su celular, el cual indicaba la muerte de SAMUEL ELKINS un viejo cazador que lo había ayudado hace mucho tiempo, sin duda alguna su muerte no era una coincidencia con todo lo que había estado ocurriendo en los últimos meses.


	4. El regreso de los vampiros

A la mañana siguiente Jeff se levanto temprano, John estaba sentado frente a la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa, el niño se sonrojo un poco y se puso en pie.

"Buen día papá"

"Buen día bebe, ¿Cómo dormiste?"

"Mejor"

"Perfecto…. Jeff paso algo malo con un viejo amigo mío y me temo que vamos a tener que irnos esta tarde" le dijo John esperando una rabieta o algo, pero el niño solo le sonrió y se acerco a el…. "Esta bien… estoy listo para volver a la acción" le dijo, John le devolvió la sonrisa y lo abrazo, unos segundos después saco algo de su bolsillo.

" ¿Qué es eso papá?"

"Es algo que te compre ayer en el acuario" le dijo John y le dio un pequeño sobre, Jeff lo abrió rápidamente y de el salió un dije con un pequeño delfín azul.

"Es hermoso, papá gracias… me encanta" le dijo sin poder dejar de mirarlo, John se lo arrebato de las manos y en 2 segundos se lo puso alrededor del cuello.

"Es para que siempre recuerdes que yo siempre estoy contigo, cerca de tu corazón"

Esa tarde John y Jeffrey partieron por la carretera, John estaba feliz pues había tenido un gran avance con su hijo en pocos días y estaba seguro que ahora el estaría bien.

En la noche Jeff iba completamente dormido, cuando John logro divisar el impala de sus hijos aparcado a pocos metros de la carretera, a si que se estaciono detrás de ellos y despertó a Jeffrey, ambos caminaron sigilosamente y asustaron a Deán y Sam quienes estaban espiando la escena de un crimen desde el auto, John abrió la puerta trasera y el y Jeff entraron.

" ¿Papá, Jeffrey que hacen aquí?" les pregunto Sam

"También me da gusto verte Sammy" dijo irónicamente Jeff

"Si a mi también, pero pensábamos que se quedarían mas tiempo fuera de esto"

"Hubo un cambio de planes y creo que yo debería ver eso" dijo John señalando un sobre con su nombre que tenia Sam, el rápidamente se lo dio. John abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente su contenido, era de Samuel Elkins el cazador que acababa de morir, luego la doblo y la metía en su bolsa.

"Maldito bastardo…. El siempre la tuvo" murmuro y sus 3 hijos lo miraron.

" ¿De que hablas papá?" le pregunto Deán

"De nada, un viejo asunto que tenia con el… ahora volveré a mi auto y ustedes síganme, ¿Jeffrey vienes con papá o prefieres quedarte con tus hermanos?"

"Me quedare aquí, si no te molesta"

"No… no entonces síganme" dijo John y regreso a su camioneta, luego de eso los chicos lo siguieron muy de cerca con el impala mientras se ponían al corriente con lo sucedido en los últimos días y llegaron al motel mas cercano, se registraron en una habitación y acomodaron rápidamente su investigación del caso en la pared, John examino los datos rápidamente.

"La cosa que mato a Samuel, es la misma cosa que paso toda su vida cazando"

" ¿Qué es?" pregunto Sam

"Vampiros" respondió John, la cara de Jeff cambio totalmente al ori esa palabra.

" ¿Vampiros? Pensé que solo eran un cuento de hadas" dijo Deán.

"No, ellos no lo son" dijo Jeff con su vocecita de niño, John suspiro al darse cuenta del riesgo que este caso podía implicar para el proceso de recuperación de su hijo.

"Su hermano ha pasado los últimos 2 años de su vida asesinándolos"

"Pero ahora ya no puedo hacerlo"

"No cariño, claro que puedes… solo que te será un poco mas difícil de hacerlo sin poderes"

" ¿Cómo podemos matarlos?" pregunto Deán y John saco unas cosas de su mochila.

"Decapitarlos y quemarlos vivos son lo mejor que tenemos"

" ¿Qué hay de las estacas?" pregunto Jeff

"Eso también funciono, pero no con todos los vampiros…. Existen 2 razas diferentes y como no podemos arriesgarnos a descubrir a cual pertenecen, haremos lo que funciona en ambas" dijo John, los 3 asintieron con la cabeza y unos minutos mas tarde decidieron dormir un poco, solo había 2 camas por lo que Deán tuvo que dormirse con Jeffrey, Sam solo y John se quedo sentado en una silla velando los sueños de sus hijos.

Unas 4 horas mas tarde el radio de policía de los Winchester se encendió, al parecer había habido otro asesinato en la carretera, John estaba despierto y al escuchar esto, despertó a sus hijos rápidamente y los 4 partieron a la escena del crimen, sin embargo Sam no estaba muy de acuerdo con eso.

"Como es posible que nos haga esto, ya no somos niños a los que puede venir a dar ordenes, quiero decir Deán tu y yo hemos estado cazando cosas solos mejor que con papá" decía Sam, Jeff no prestaba atención y Deán simplemente no dejaba de estremecerse era claro que las viejas peleas entre Sam y su padre iban a empezar y eso nunca terminaba bien.-

Cuando llegaron a la escena del crimen John les ordeno quedarse en el auto a esperarlo mientras el iba a obtener la información con la policía. Unos 15 minutos después John regreso con sus hijos.

"Al parecer un chico fue asesinado aquí anoche, su coche esta destrozado y no hay señales de su novia, los vampiros debieron llevársela"

" ¿Cómo lo sabes?" le pregunto Sam

"Créeme lo se, por ahora debemos movernos de aquí lo mas rápido que podamos… solo síganme" les ordeno John y regreso a su camioneta. Mientras iban en el camino, Sam se apodero del volante del impala y rebaso la camioneta de su padre, se estaciono y John también, el bajo rápidamente y se dirigió al impala.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" pregunto John y entonces Sam y el comenzaron a discutir de los vampiros y luego de cosas del pasado específicamente de cuando Sam se fue a estanford, las cosas estaban muy calientes y Deán intervino para separarlos, luego de eso regresaron a sus autos y se dirigieron al nido de vampiros, una granja recién alquilada a las afueras del pueblo, se armaron y entonces John decidió decir algo.

" ¿Oigan ustedes 3 realmente quieren saber por que estoy aquí?"

"Si señor" dijo Sam, entonces John se dio la vuelta y comenzó a hablar

"En 1864 el cometa Harley paso por la tierra y un cazador llamado Samuel Colt, creo una pistola, el punto es que la leyenda dice que esa arma puede matar lo que sea"

"El demonio" dijo Deán, John asintió con la cabeza y en eso observaron a un vampiro salir del nido, por lo que dejaron la conversación para después y se adentraron al nido, ahí dentro los vampiros estaban profundamente dormidos.

"No te alejes de mi Jeff" le dijo John y comenzó a matar uno por uno a los vampiros, sin embargo uno de ellos despertó y lanzó a John contra la pared, despertando a todos los demás vampiros, Sam y Deán salieron corriendo del nido, seguidos por John sin embargo Jeffrey se desaparto y no lo logro pues se quedo a pelear contra los vampiros y uno de ellos lo atrapo.

" ¿Dónde esta Jeffrey?"

"Papá, el esta adentro…. Creo que lo atraparon" dijo Deán, entonces John espero por unos segundos, su hijo menor no salía, suspiro fuertemente, estaba furioso.

"Volveremos esta noche"

"Papá, Jeffrey esta ahí dentro… no podemos irnos"

"No van a hacerle nada, por que vamos a tener algo que les pertenezca también" dijo John y entonces regresaron al motel muy preocupados pero tenían que armar un plan.

Esa tarde Deán sirvió como carnada y logro atrapar a la novia del líder de la manada de vampiros, John les ordeno a sus hijos ir al nido para acabar con todos los vampiros mientras el hacia el intercambio y a si fue esa noche, John iba en la carretera paseándose con la vampira esperando que los vampiros captaran su olor y lo siguieran, unos minutos después paso eso.

John fue interceptado por 4 vampiros, bajo de la camioneta y observo como uno de ellos sujetaba a Jeffrey por el cuello, amenazando con morderlo.

"Suelten a mi hijo y a la bonita no le pasara nada"

" ¿Seguro quieres al niño? ¿o quieres esto?" le dijo un vampiro sacando la Colt de su bolsa, John se estremeció…. "DENME A MI HIJO"

"Mmm yo creo que no, ashton muérdelo"

"No!" grito John y cuando el vampiro estaba por morder a Jeff, Sam y Deán aparecieron y comenzaron a dispararles flechas a todos, el vampiro soltó la colt y fue a tomar a Jeffrey, John corrió a recogerla, entonces le disparo en la cara, Deán jalo a Jeffrey a su lado y observaron como el vampiro moría lentamente, solo sobrevivieron 2 vampiras quienes lograron escapar en auto, John se acerco rápidamente y le arrebato a Deán de las manos a Jeffrey y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¿Estas bien bebe?" le preguntó, Jeff asintió con la cabeza pues estaba muy asustado, entonces John le dio unas fuertes sacudidas.

" ¿Por qué te desapartaste de mi? Pudieron matarte!" le dijo, Deán lo desaparto del niño-

"Papá… déjalo esta asustado, no fue su culpa"

"Voy hablar esto a solas con el, al auto Ahora!" les ordeno y entonces los 3 subieron al impala y John a la camioneta, ya ahí Deán comenzó a regañar a Jeffrey también.

" ¿Enano en que estabas pensando? Nunca… nunca debes desapartarte durante una cacería, es peligroso… papá tiene razón pudieron matarte! "

"Lo siento ¿si? Deán no fue mi intención"

"Pues créeme que vas a sentirlo y creo que estoy de acuerdo en que papá te castigue"

"Deán…"

"No Sam, no intervengas en esto, lo que este niño hizo hoy fue lo mas estúpido que se puede hacer en este trabajo y tu lo sabes"

Cuando llegaron al motel, John no dejo entrar a la habitación a sus hijos pues los envió a divertirse un rato en el bar, a si el podría hablar a solas con Jeffrey.

"Quiero que me digas que fue exactamente lo que te dije en ese nido"

"Me dijiste que no desapartara de ti" le dijo Jeff mirando el suelo

"Aja…. ¿y que paso exactamente?"

"Tu despertaste a los vampiros con tu estúpido descuido y…" trato de decir Jeff pero antes de terminar la oración, John ya le había dado la vuelta y le estaba dando unas palmadas.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Ya tienes muchos problemas jovencito, sugiero que cuides tu tono conmigo!" le dijo y entonces lo puso frente a el otra vez, Jeff siguió mirando el suelo mientras se frotaba.

"Los vampiros se despertaron y en lugar de salir corriendo me quede a tratar de matarlos"

"Muy bien…. ¿Ahora entiendes por que voy a castigarte?"

"Pero papá"

"No hay peros para esto, desobedeciste una orden y casi te matan, ahora te diré como va a ir esto…. Vas a ir a tu cuarto, sacaras el cepillo del armario y me esperas ahí"

"Pero papá…"

"Ahora" dijo John seriamente, Jeff se puso de pie y camino hasta la habitación, fue al armario y saco el cepillo, lo miro con terror unos segundos y se sentó en la cama a esperar, Unos minutos después John entro remangándose las mangas de su camisa de franela, Jeff lo miro aterrado y en 2 segundos John se sentó en la cama junto a el.

"De pie" le ordeno, Jeff lo hizo rápidamente y entonces John le desabrocho el pantalón y lo dejo caer, lo mismo con sus calzoncillos.

"Papá" se quejaba Jeffrey mientras hacia pucheros, pero John los ignoro y lo puso sobre sus rodillas con un rápido movimiento, tomo el cepillo y comenzó con el castigo.

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Au….. Au…au… papá….por favor"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Hoy hiciste la peor tontería de tu vida y no voy a permitir que vuelvas a hacer algo a si"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Lo siento, lo siento… no volverá a pasar"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Nunca mas vas a jugar al héroe"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Ni vas a desapartarte en las cacerías o te juro que sea donde sea voy a darte unas nalgadas bien fuertes para que aprendas ¿entendido?"

CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK CRACK

"Au…. Au… si papá, lo prometo, lo prometo" dijo Jeff comenzando a llorar como un loco, John siguió pegándole por otros 3 minutos antes de sentarlo sobre su regazo y mecerlo.

"Shsh bebe, esta bien, esta bien papi te tiene"

"Lo siento"

"Lo se, lo se…. Y esta todo perdonado corazón"

"hujum" susurro Jeff, John lo meció por unos minutos mas hasta que se dio cuenta de que el niño ya estaba dormido a si que lo acomodo en la cama y se fue a la sala a ver televisión, eso hasta que sus 2 hijos llegaron.

" ¿Cómo estuvo el bar?"

"Bien, como siempre… Deán se gano 500 dólares" le dijo Sam, John se rio a carcajadas y se levanto del sofá….

"Escuchen, estuve pensando en todo lo que paso hoy, debes quedarles claro que ustedes son mis niños también y tengan la edad que tengan siempre serán mis niños, son lo único que tengo pero tienen razón…. Somos mas fuertes como familia a si que ahora que tenemos la Colt iremos tras ese demonio, juntos"

"Si señor" dijeron los 2 al unisonó, John los miro con mucho orgullo pues sus bebes eran los mejores guerreros que podían existir.


	5. Potencial

John Winchester decidió contarles a sus hijos todo lo que sabia del demonio y la forma en la que había estado rastreándolo en el ultimo año, al parecer había unos presagios que seguían a ese demonio y esos mismos aparecieron semanas antes de la muerte de Jessica y sobre todo aparecieron en Mistyc Falls (lugar donde Jeffrey vivía) y al parecer ahora esas misma se4ñales habían aparecido en un pequeño lugar llamado Salvation, eran las 9 de la mañana y les daba el tiempo perfecto para llegar al atardecer, claro antes de eso tenían que despertar a Jeffrey quien dormía plácidamente, John camino sigiloso y abrió las cortinas de la habitación casi al instante el niño se volteo para evitar la luz, John se sentó junto a el.

"Buen día bebe"

"5 minutos" protesto Jeffrey al instante, John puso los ojos.

"Jeff, tenemos que irnos lo mas rápido que podamos, surgió algo importante"

"Siempre" susurro

" ¿Disculpa que acabas de decir?" le pregunto John con incredulidad, Jeff se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y se tallo los ojos entre bostezos.

"Siempre surge algo importante" termino de decir el niño algo molesto, John le paso la mano por el cabello y sonrió. "Vamos Jeff, papá tiene que trabajar"

"Lo se… lo se" decía mientras se levantaba de la cama y le daba un beso a su padre,"Pero eso no lo hace mas sencillo de soportar" agrego con un tono irónico y luego salió corriendo a ducharse mientras se reía, John lo tomo como una broma y no dijo nada mas.

Mas tarde los Winchester partieron a Salvation y cuando llegaron ahí se encontraron con un nuevo crimen en el pueblo, a si que John bajo de la camioneta y fue a hablar con los policías, sus hijos lo miraron desde el impala.

" ¿Qué pasa ahí afuera? ¿A dónde va papá?" pregunto Jeff asomando su cabeza entre medio de los asientos delanteros, sus hermanos voltearon a mirarlo.

"Es una escena del crimen Jeff… papá seguramente fue a averiguar con la policía" le explico Sam, el niño se dejo caer sobre su asiento otra vez.

"Seguramente mataron a alguien ¿Por qué no vamos a ver el cuerpo?" les pregunto, Dean puso los ojos y regreso su mirada al asiento de atrás-

"En primera tu no puedes ver un cuerpo eres un niño y en segunda por que eres un niño no puedes visitar las escenas del crimen con papá por que el finge ser del FBI y que un niño lo acompañe levantaría sospechas" le dijo Dean, Jeff puso los ojos.

"No es justo"

"Hey mira el lado bueno, puedes quedarte en este lindo auto a esperar mientras escuchas la mejor música" le dijo prendiendo su radio, ahí estaba una canción de Asia la cual Jeffrey se sabia y comenzó a cantarla, Dean lo miro asombrado.

"Lo ves Sammy, el sabe de buena música" le dijo, Sam dejo escapar un bufido, unos minutos después John se acerco y los 3 salieron del auto, su padre les explico que había aparecido nuevo ganado muerto y justo después de eso, su celular sonó y era un viejo amigo llamado Caleb quien le informo sobre la muerte del pastor Jim (un pastor y cazador que años antes lo había ayudado y había cuidado a sus hijos en repetidas ocasiones) John se quedo helado y colgó, las lágrimas querían salir por sus ojos pero se contuvo y les explico a sus hijos que el pastor había muerto.

Más tarde John decidió llevar a Jeffrey a comer mientras sus otros 2 hijos iban a investigar un poco mas acerca de los presagios, para John ya era habitual tener la guerra de la comida con Jeffrey, el niño era un manipulador experto para no comer bien y el la mayoría de las veces tenia que obligarlo a hacerlo, esta vez no fue la excepción pues el niño solo quería comer Pizza pero no había comido nada en las ultimas 12 horas por lo que John no lo dejo ordenar eso y le quito la carta de las manos.

"Papá ¿Por qué no me dejas comer lo que quiero?"

"Por que eso no es comida, es basura"

"Pero Sam y Deán comen esto todo el tiempo y a ellos no les dices nada!"

"Tus hermanos ya son adultos y tu eres un niño que esta en pleno desarrollo, necesitas comer bien… ¿hijo por que siempre tenemos que hacer esto?" le pregunto John con la voz fastidiada, Jeff se encogió de hombros.

"Es por tu culpa" susurro Jeff, John suspiro fuerte contando hasta 10 par calmarse-

"Muy bien ya fue suficiente… hoy es la ultima vez que tenemos esta discusión… he sido muy paciente contigo Jeff te he dejado pasar muchas cosas por alto pero ya no mas, a partir de hoy yo voy a ordenar tu comida y un berrinche… entiendes uno solo y voy a darte unas nalgadas bien fuertes en el restaurante donde estemos y no me va a importar que la gente vea tu trasero rojo al aire ¿esta claro?"

"Si señor" murmuró Jeff entre dientes, John asintió con la cabeza y entonces ordeno la comida de los 2, mientras comían el hacia pequeños ruidos para advertirle al niño que se diera prisa y comiera de buena gana, Jeff obedecía todo aun que estaba molesto.

Mas tarde cuando regresaron al motel se encontraron con la noticia de que Sam estaba teniendo unos sueños que se hacían realidad y que al parecer estaba relacionado con el demonio, John estaba furioso por que no se lo habían dicho antes.

"Jeffrey ve a tu cuarto, tengo que hablar con tus hermanos"

"Pero papá, quiero saber de esto"

"Yo te contare después lo que debas saber, ahora obedece"

"Pero…"

"AHORA" le dijo firmemente John dándole una leve palmada en el trasero, Jeff salió disparado a su cuarto. John se quedo hablando con sus hijos acerca de las visiones que Sam había estado teniendo en los últimos meses, el se quejaba del por que nadie lo había llamado pero Deán le dijo de muy mala manera que el tenia la culpa pues el nunca contestaba las llamadas, John estaba tentado a poner a su hijo mayor sobre su regazo y darle una lección pero no lo hizo pues comprendía que el tenia razón. Al mismo tiempo Jeffrey estaba acostado en su cama escuchando música de su celular cuando su teléfono sonó, era un número desconocido.

" ¿Hola? ¿Quién es?" pregunto y después de unos segundos una risita se oyó.

"Hola Jeffrey, al fin nos conocemos… mi nombre es Meg soy una vieja amiga de tus hermanos y sobretodo soy quien vio morir a tu amiga pelirroja y al tuerto" le dijo la mujer, Jeff se quedo petrificado pues Xander y Willow fueron asesinados después de que el había salido de Mistyc Falls y nunca había sabido quien los mato, hasta ahora.

"Tu… tu…"

"Dios habla bien niño, creí que eras mas inteligente… o y no se te ocurra llamar a tu padre"

" ¿Qué quieres?"

"A ti"

"Eso nunca va a pasar"

" ¿Seguro? Por que puedo dejar a tu familia en paz si tu te entregas a mi, digo ¿quieres que mas personas mueran por ti?" le dijo, Jeff sintió las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos y se quedo callado entonces la mujer volvió a reírse… "Eso creí, ahora debes ir al callejón que esta a 2 cuadras de tu motel, hay un amigo esperándote ahí…. O y no se te ocurra decirle a tu familia de esto, ven solo o ellos mueren" le dijo y entonces colgó.

Jeffrey lloro por unos minutos mas mientras pensaba en como habían muerto sus amigos y sobre todo en como moriría su familia si el no hacia lo correcto, entonces se seco las lagrimas, escribió algo en un papel que dejo sobre la cama y entonces se brinco por la ventana del motel sin que su familia se diera cuenta y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

Casi instantáneo Sam recibió una llamada de Meg también, ella pidió hablar con John y Sam no tuvo otra opción que pasárselo.

"Habla John"

"Hola John soy Meg una buena amiga de tus hijos, ahora se que tienes la Colt"

"Estas loca, yo no la tengo"

"Por favor, pensé que eras un mejor mentiroso… vamos Johny el que tengas la pistola solo significa que nos declaraste la guerra, ahora fui yo quien mate a Jim Murphie el otro día y hoy estoy en Michigan visitando a otro amigo tuyo" le dijo y entonces puso a un hombre en el teléfono era Caleb el viejo amigo de John, en cosa de segundos lo mato y John pudo escucharlo ahogándose en su sangre atravez del teléfono.

"Si no me das esa pistola, voy a matar a cada persona que te haya ayudado en toda tu vida"

"Esta bien, voy a dártela" respondió John

"Muy bien, hay un almacén abandonado en Lincon y abening tienes hasta mañana al anochecer para traérmela."

"Llegare en 2 días, no puedo subir un arma a un avión y lo sabes"

"Pues será mejor que manejes rápido" le dijo Meg y entonces colgó, John volteo a ver a sus hijos y les explico lo que estaba pasando, juntos llegaron a la conclusión de que debían darle un arma falsa a Meg, a si que Deán fue a buscar a un anticuario para conseguirla, entonces John fue a la habitación de su hijo para hablar con el y darle las buenas noches pero se llevo la peor sorpresa de su vida al ver que no estaba, recogió la nota de la cama y esta solo decía… CALLEJON.

"SAM¡" grito y el chico llego en 3 segundos, John le mostro la nota y entonces los 2 se dividieron para encontrar al niño. Mientras tanto Jeffrey ya estaba en el callejón parado justo a la mitad, de repente una ráfaga de aire se soltó y cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un hombre con ojos negros parado detrás de el.

"Pensé que no vendrías" le dijo

"Conoces a mi familia, sabes que no es fácil escapar de ellos… ahora ¿podemos irnos ya?"

" ¿Irnos?" le pregunto riéndose"nadie dijo que nos iríamos, estoy aquí para matarte niño" le dijo el demonio sacando un cuchillo de su bolsa, Jeffrey camino hacia atrás.

"No me puedes matar, tengo poderes sabes que eso no funcionaria"

" ¿Tu papi no te enseño a decir la verdad? Se muy bien que no tienes poderes ya, ahora eres un humano, pero no te preocupes estas por dejar de serlo" le dijo y se acerco mas y mas, Jeff corrió como loco pero el demonio lo alcanzo y lo lanzo contra la pared, en ese momento se escucho la voz de John.

"Aléjate de mi hijo!" grito, el demonio alzo s mano y también derribo a John contra el muro, para cuando el hombre volteo su mirada el demonio ya había escapado y Jeff seguía tirado, John se levanto rápido y corrió a levantar a su hijo, lo primero que hizo fue abrazarlo.

"¿Estas bien bebe?" le preguntaba mientras lo revisaba con la mirada de arriba abajo, Jeff no dejaba de asentir con la cabeza, en ese momento llego Sam

" ¿Qué paso?" les pregunto, John soltó a Jeff y se cruzo de brazos poniendo su mejor cara de padre severo. "Buena pregunta ¿me quieres explicar por que estamos aquí?" le pregunto John, Jeff bajo la mirada y comenzó a hablar.

"Bueno… lo que paso,…. Es que yo… bueno"

"Para hoy Jeffrey" le dijo John

"Una tal Meg me llamo por teléfono, ella dijo que ella mato a mis amigos y que si no me entregaba iba a matarlos a ustedes, vine aquí por que ella me obligo a hacerlo" dijo tan rápido como pudo, John se enfureció totalmente y comenzó a sacudirlo.

" ¿Qué te he dicho que debes hacer en casos como este He?"

"Debo, decírtelo a ti para que lo resuelvas" susurro Jeff, John dejo de sacudirlo pero lo tomo por el brazo con su agarre de hierro y comenzó a caminar de regreso al motel, Sam detrás todo el tiempo.

"Te vas a tu cuarto y me esperas" fue todo lo que dijo John una vez que llegaron al motel, Jeff camino rápidamente, luego John se volteo a hablar con Sam

"Ve a buscar a tu hermano, necesito hablar a solas con ese niño"

" ¿Estas seguro? No prefieres que…."

"Es una orden Sam" dijo John, Sammy se dio la vuelta y volvió a salir del motel, entonces John se quito su chaqueta, la dejo sobre el sofá y camino hacia la habitación, Jeff estaba sentado mirando al suelo pero volteo su mirada cuando oyó los pasos de John,

"Lo siento señor, yo no quería hacerlo" susurro Jeff, John camino lentamente y se sentó junto a el en la cama.

"Se que lo sientes pero no es suficiente… Jeffrey debes entender que cuando te digo algo es por tu bien, te he dicho muchas veces que cuando alguien te quiera obligar a hacer algo me lo digas y yo veré como resolverlo, pero hoy me demostraste que no puedo confiar en ti para hacerlo… esos demonios mienten y pudiste haber muerto otra vez" dijo muy calmado, Jeff dejo escapar unas lagrimas pues John le acababa de decir que ya no confiaba en el y eso le dolía mucho.

"¿Recuerdas que te dije que pasaría si volvías a ponerte en riesgo?" le pregunto John, Jeff abrió los ojos como platos al recordarlo y susurro…"Dijiste que me darías una paliza con tu cinturón… pero papi yo lo siento" rogaba Jeff, John le puso un dedo sobre la boca.

"Lo se, pero sentirlo no va a ser suficiente para que la próxima vez lo pienses mejor… ahora vamos ponte de pie" le orden John, Jeff de mala gana lo hizo.

"Bájate los pantalones"

"Papá por favor, no hagas esto seré bueno"

"Perfecto, yo lo hago" dijo John desabrochándole los pantalones y bajándolos de un tirón, luego introducido sus dedos en el elástico de los bóxers y comenzó a juguetear con eso.

"Papá, por favor los bóxers no" rogaba Jeff comenzando a llorar, entonces John le dio un tirón y lo dejo completamente desnudo, lo puso sobre sus rodillas rápidamente.

"Te hubiera dejado conservarlos si hubieras obedecido desde un inicio"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Papá...au…au... por favor… au" se quejaba Jeffrey mientras se retorcía, John no decía nada solo se limitaba a pegarle una y otra vez lo mas fuerte que podía

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"No quería que los mataran"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Eso es solo una excusa Jeffrey, tu sabias que tenias que decirme de esa llamada, mentiste, escapaste y te pusiste en peligro, ¿crees que no mereces castigo por eso?"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"AU... Au… No merezco esto" respondió y entonces John le dio una palmada particularmente fuerte.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" grito Jeffrey con todas sus fuerzas, sus lagrimas salieron de repente y la mano de John le quedo marcada en el trasero.

"Es una lastima, pensé que eras mas responsable, estoy muy decepcionado de ti" le dijo John y continuo con el castigo por otros 5 minutos, las palmadas no paraban y Jeffrey solo lloraba y se retorcía mientras pedía perdón.

Luego de eso John levanto a Jeffrey, el lloraba como loco y no dejaba de frotarse su trasero ya le dolía bastante, luego miro a John quien señalo la cama.

"Papá, por favor yo siento mucho lo que hice, no me pegues mas" rogaba Jeffrey entre fuertes sollozos, John quería detener el castigo pero sabia que debía cumplir su advertencia, era la única forma en la que Jeff pensaría mejor las cosas la próxima vez.

"Tienes 3 para hacerlo o voy a hacerlo yo" le advirtió John con el corazón rompiéndose por dentro, Jeff se dejo caer sobre la cama rápidamente y enterró su cara en el colchón para seguir llorando, John saco su cinturón rápidamente y lo enredo en su mano.

"Vas a obtener 10" le dijo y entonces le dio el primer golpe

"Quiero que entiendas que estoy haciendo esto por tu bien" dijo John dándole el segundo golpe.

"Nunca vas a volver a tratar de sacrificarte por nosotros" le dijo y le dio el tercer golpe.

"AUUUUuuu… auuu… ayyy"

"La próxima vez que pase algo igual vas a venir a decírmelo!" le dijo John y le dio 3 golpes sucesivos y mas fuertes que los otros, Jeffrey grito como loco.

"Lo prometo, lo prometo seré bueno… ya no mas papá"

"Vuelves a hacer algo como esto y te advierto que esto te parecerá un paseo en el parque a comparación de la paliza que voy a darte ¿esta claro?" dijo dándole 2 golpes mas.

"Pregunte si esta claro" dijo dándole otro golpe, Jeff alzo la cabeza y respondió apenas entendible por las lagrimas.

"Si señor"

"Muy bien" respondió John dándole el último golpe, apenas puso fuerza en el… luego levanto suavemente a Jeffrey del colchón, el niño se inclino un poco y se acomodo su ropa, cuando volteo a mirar a su padre este le señalo el rincón.

"Vas a quedarte ahí mientras regreso" le dijo suavemente John, Jeff camino lentamente hacia la pared y se quedo parado ahí, mientras lloraba, pensaba en lo que había hecho y evitaba ver a su padre. John regreso unos 5 minutos después con una libreta y un bolígrafo en la mano, le puso una mano en el hombro a su hijo para darle la vuelta y luego lo abrazo.

"Lo siento… papá… de verdad lo siento"

"Shsh mi bebe, esta bien… no pasa nada, estoy contigo"

"Perdóname"

"Ya, ya esta todo perdonado, anda ven aquí" le dijo John caminando con el hacia la cama, luego se sentó y lo sentó sobre su rodilla para mecerlo como siempre.

"Te amo bebe… no me gusta tener que castigarte pero lo hago por tu bien" le decía John. Cuando Jeffrey logro calmarse John le dio un beso en la frente y lo puso en pie, el niño no dejaba de frotarse.

"Aug papá, esto me va a doler por días" se quejo Jeff, John soltó una risa

"Muy bien ahora que estas mas calmado podemos seguir con tu castigo"

"Pero... Papá… ya me castigaste… por favor ya no mas… ya no mas"

"Tranquilo, no voy a darte mas nalgadas, lo que quiero que hagas ahora es que te sientes en esa silla y me escribas 100 veces… **Cuando la gente me amenace debo decirle a papá para que me ayude a resolverlo**"

"Pero papá eso es mucho…"

"O Pues será mejor que empieces ahora, o ¿quieres otra paliza?"

"No señor"

"Eso pensé" le dijo dándole la libreta y el bolígrafo, Jeff los tomo y luego se sentó haciendo una mueca en la silla de madera y se puso a escribir lo que John quería, mientras tanto el hombre fue a su habitación a buscar sus armas para partir lo mas rápido para ir a darle la pistola a Meg.

Mas tarde Jeffrey fue a la sala y le dio la libreta a su padre, John reviso y conto una por una las líneas de Jeffrey, luego cerro la libreta y a guardo.

"Muy bien, ahora puedes irte a dormir, es tarde y mañana tenemos un largo día"

" ¿Puedo quedarme un rato mas contigo?"

"Es tarde hijo…anda vamos a que e duermas" le dijo John tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo a la cama, luego lo arropo y le dio un beso en la frente.

"Anda cierra tus ojitos y no pienses nada malo, mañana todo estará mejor"

"Te amo papá"

"Y también a ti bebe, que duermas bien… yo cuidare tu sueño" le dijo John con otro beso en la frente, Jeff cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido a los pocos minutos pues realmente estaba muy cansado, John sonrió al verlo dormir y entonces regreso a la sala para pensar en lo que debía hacer con Meg y los otros demonios.


	6. la trampa del diablo

Al día siguiente Deán consiguió la replica de la Colt y se la dio a su padre, luego la familia completa acompaño a John hasta la carretera, ahí el saco la verdadera Colt de su bolsa y se la dio a Deán.

"Ahora esto depende de ustedes, termine lo que yo inicie" dijo John con una cálida sonrisa, los 3 asintieron con la cabeza ya cada uno le dio un leve abrazo paternal, Jeff dejo caer algunas lagrimas

"Tranquilo bebe, yo volveré" le dijo John

"Lo se… solo ten cuidado papá, no quiero perderte también"

"No lo harás… anda ven aquí" le dijo tomando s cara entre sus manos y lo volvió a abrazar, luego se desaparto y dirigió su mirada a Deán.

"Cuida a tus hermanos" le dijo y entonces subió a su camioneta, Sam, Deán y Jeffrey entraron al impala y regresaron para hacer guardia a una mujer con la cual Sam había estado soñando en los últimos días y creía que el demonio aparecería ahí para matarla, las primeras horas de vigilancia estuvieron muy tranquilos pero eran las 2 de la tarde cuando Jeff se impaciento y no dejaba de moverse en el asiento de atrás.

"Enano, me estas poniendo de malas ¿Qué te pasa? ¿La paliza que papá te dio ayer te sigue doliendo?" le dijo Deán algo burlón, Jeff lo miro enojado.

"Cállate Deán"

"Y tu deja de moverte" le dijo con ironía

"No puedo, me aburre estar en este auto, debí haberme ido con papá"

"Aun que hubieras querido el nunca te hubiera dejado hacerlo y créeme te entiendo lo aburrido que es estar en este auto, pero esa mujer nos necesita" le dijo Sam

"Si lo se y no me quejo de eso, es que… este asiento realmente esta quemando mi trasero" les dijo Jeff sonrojándose, sus 2 hermanos dejaron escapar una carcajada.

"Si, las palizas de papá suelen doler por días y mas tratándose de tu primera vez con su cinturón, créeme no va a ser sencillo pero es parte de su castigo" le dijo Deán, Jeff siguió acomodándose por unos minutos mas hasta que log4o acostarse en el asiento de atrás, doblando las piernas y a si evitando el contacto de su trasero con el asiento.

"Espero que tengas limpios los zapatos, por que si ensucias mi auto voy a darte otra paliza"

"Si… si como sea" respondió Jeff y se puso los audífonos para escuchar música y a si matar e tiempo. La noche llego y John Winchester llego puntual a su reunión con Meg pero se llevo una enorme sorpresa al ver que había otro demonio ahí con ella, el les dio la Colt pero descubrieron que era falsa cuando el demonio le disparo a Meg y la bala no la mato, John salió corriendo del almacén pero los demonios lo siguieron y lograron atraparlo en el callejón de afuera. Mientras tanto los hermanos Winchester seguían vigilando a la mujer, cuando sus gritos se oyeron desde dentro de la casa, los 3 corrieron y Deán tuvo que romper la puerta para que lograran entrar y correr a la habitación, una vez se toparon cara a cara con el demonio , Sam le disparo con la verdadera Colt pero este se desvaneció en el aire, Deán logro sacar a la familia que vivía en esa casa y segundos después un incendio comenzó en el lugar, los 3 hermanos salieron raido de ahí y vieron desde afuera la silueta del demonio parada entre las llamas, sin duda alguna estaba retándolos y luego desapareció, eran como las 2 de la mañana cuando los 3 regresaron al motel…

"Enano ve a lavarte los dientes y a la cama" ordeno Deán

"Pero acabamos de volver ¿puedo quedarme un ratito mas despierto?"

"No ya es tarde, anda ve a hacer lo que te dije" ordeno dándole una palmada en el trasero, Jeff hizo un puchero y se fue del baño, segundos después el celular de Sam sonó, el identificador marco que era el numero de su padre a si que contesto rápidamente

" ¿Papá? ¿Estas bien?" pregunto pero en vez de la voz ronca de su padre, escucho la de Meg

"Esta vez metieron la pata"

" ¿Meg?"

"Si, so yo Sam debo decir que estoy muy decepcionada después de todo lo que oí de ustedes, pensé que eran mas inteligentes pero ¿tratar de darme un arma falsa? Que tontería, ahora no quiero mas juegos Sam quiero la Colt, la verdadera o si no su querido padre morirá" dijo el demonio y colgó el teléfono, Sam estaba tonito y en segundos le conto a Deán lo sucedido.

"Vamos, recoge tus cosas tenemos que irnos"

"Pero Deán, papá..."

"Sam vamos a salvarlo pero tenemos que irnos ya, los demonios saben que estamos aquí, rápido recoge tus cosas" le dijo y camino rápidamente al baño, Jeff se estaba lavando los dientes y lo vio entrar por el espejo.

"Vamos enano, ve por tus cosas… tenemos que irnos ahora"

" ¿Pero pensé que dormiríamos?"

"Si bueno hubo un cambio de planes… rápido ve por tus cosas" le dijo, Jeff al ori el tono de preocupación de su hermano, salió corriendo a la habitación, tomo su mochila y guardo rápido las pocas cosas que tenia fuera, luego los 3 salieron a toda velocidad en el impala.

" ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos huyendo?" pregunto Jeff

"No estamos huyendo"

"Deán, no soy idiota… estamos huyendo de algo o es que ¿papá nos necesita?"

"Deán el tiene derecho a saber…" le dijo Sam, Deán lo miro enojado.

"Sam, cállate"

" ¿Saber que? ¿Papá esta bien?" pregunto Jeff con s vocecita de hilo, Deán suspiro fuertemente Sam había hablado de mas y ya no quedaba nada mas que decirle la verdad a su hermanito.

"Enano yo no quería decírtelo pero algo salió mal con papá y…"

"O dios, ¿el esta muerto?" pregunto el niño con la voz entre cortada

"No... no lo esta, solo que un demonio lo atrapo y bueno tenemos que rescatarlo"

" ¿Meg?"

"Si, pero tranquilo vamos a acabar con ella de una vez"

" ¿Como? No podemos usar la Colt y no podemos matar a un demonio"

"Lo se, pero iremos por algo de ayuda" dijo Deán, volteando si mirada al camino, Sam lo miro con duda pues ciertamente no sabia hacia donde iban. Jeff se quedo dormido en el auto al poco rato y a la mañana siguiente despertó en un cementerio de autos, se tallo los ojos y pregunto… " ¿Dónde estamos?"

"En Dakota del sur, tenemos un viejo amigo aquí" le dijo Deán, entonces los 3 bajaron del auto y caminaron a una vieja casa que estaba rodeada por los autos, Deán toco el timbre y segundos después un señor como de la edad de John con gorra y una cerveza en la mano abrió la puerta y los miro muy sorprendido.

"Hola tío Bobby ¿nos recuerdas?" le pregunto Deán

" ¿Sam, Deán… son ustedes?" les pregunto, los muchachos asintieron con la cabeza y entonces Bobby los abrazo a ambos, luego miro a Jeff indiferentemente.

" ¿De quien es el mocoso?" les pregunto.

"O Bobby… el es Jeffrey, nuestro hermano menor" le dijo Sam, Bobby se quedo anonadado.

" ¿Su hermano menor? Vaya ese John si que resulto una maquina" dijo entre carcajadas

"Soy Robert Singer… pero puedes llamarme Bobby" le dijo calurosamente y estirando su mano, la cual Jeff miraba con curiosidad.

"Vamos no seas maleducado y saluda" le dijo Deán con un leve empujón, Jeff estiro la mano y se la dio al hombre. "Es un gusto conocerlo" susurro

"No tienes que hablarme de tu, no soy tan viejo… pero vamos pasen" les indico, los 3 entraron a la casa en fila india.

" ¿Y donde esta su padre?" les pregunto Bobby, entonces Sam le conto la situación con el demonio y Bobby se ofreció a ayudarlos a salvar a su padre, les explico un par de cosas sobre trampas para demonios y exorcismos que podrían ayudarlos, Jeff estaba fascinado por tana información y tantos libros que el sujeto tenia en su casa, sin embargo no dejaba de bostezar.

"Hem... Bobby ¿es mucho pedir si nos prestas un cuarto? Este niño necesita dormir un poco" dijo Deán.

"No es molestia, pueden tomar el cuarto que esta justo alado de la escalera"

"Muy bien… vamos enano" le dijo Deán

"Pero Deán, no quiero dormir, necesito ayudar a salvar a papá"

"Vas a ayudarlo manteniéndote fuerte"

"Pero…"

"Jeffrey Winchester una palabra mas y voy a llevarte de una oreja a ese cuarto, a si que decide" le ordeno Deán, Jeff miro a Sam buscando apoyo pero el asintió con la cabeza, estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Deán, entonces Jeff se levanto y camino hacia la escalera, Deán lo llevo hasta el cuarto y unos 2 minutos después de que Jeff se había acostado se quedo dormido. Deán regreso a la sala y siguió preparando la trampa con Bobby, al mismo tiempo le contaron la historia de su hermano y se pusieron al corriente con otras cosas.

Unas 3 horas mas tarde Meg apareció destrozando la puerta de la casa de Bobby y amenazo con matar a todos si no le daban la pistola, sin embargo ella cayo en una trampa del diablo y quedo atrapada ahí sin poderes.

Deán y ella se gritaron durante un buen rato, pues ella juraba que John estaba muerto y que jamás volverían a verlo, Deán se molesto tanto que la golpeo fue entonces cuando Bobby se lo llevo a la cocina para hablar y le rebelo que Meg era una humana poseída por un humano y que debido a todo lo que le había pasado al cuerpo, probablemente al ser exorcizado el demonio la chica moriría. Al mismo tiempo Jeffrey se iba despertando por todos los gritos que escuchaba a si que bajo lentamente las escaleras y se encontró cara a cara con Meg atada a una silla, ella comenzó a reírse como loca.

"Vaya… vaya el pequeño Winchester que se quedado huérfano, pobre de ti"

" ¿De que hablas?"

"Tu papi te mando saludos, digo antes de morir en mis manos rogo verte una ultima vez"

"No papá no puede estar muerto, estas mintiendo!"

"No deberías sorprenderte tanto, digo el no seria el primero que muere por tu culpa"

"Cállate... cállate maldita!" le grito Jeff caminando hacia ella, en ese momento Deán regreso de la cocina y logro detenerlo.

"Jeff… Jeff cálmate, esta atrapada ahí, no te acerques" le decía Deán, Meg no dejaba de reírse

"¿Por qué mataste a mis amigos? Ellos no tenían nada que ver en esto" le pregunto Jeff entre lágrimas a la mujer, Deán no lo soltaba de los brazos y ella dejo de reírse y hablo.

"Por que el me lo ordeno, se suponía que tu debías morir pero cuando llegue a ese estúpido pueblo ya te habías ido a si que mate a los 2dos blancos" le dijo entre risas, entonces Deán le ordeno a Sam empezar con el exorcismo, Sam comenzó a leer y la silla Meg se arrastraba de un lado a otro mientras ella gritaba, en un intento por salvarse ella revelo que John estaba vivo pero que no sabia donde estaba, sin embargo Sam siguió con el hechizo y del cuerpo de la mujer salió un humo negro que de3saparecio (regreso al infierno) después de eso el cuerpo inerte de la mujer logro balbucear la dirección de donde estaba John y luego murió, ante los ojos de todos… Deán le tapo los ojos a Jeff quien estaba llorando y lo abrazo.

"No mires bebe… no mires… todo esta bien, todo esta bien"

Unos 5 minutos después Bobby llamo a las paramédicos para que fueran por Meg y los chicos Winchester se fueron de ahí en búsqueda de su padre quien estaba en un hotel llamado Sunrise, cuando llegaron ahí se dieron cuenta de que el lugar estaba rodeado por algunos demonios.

" ¿Qué haremos ahora?" pregunto Sam

"Tengo una idea, debemos hacer que todos salgan de ahí… Jeff vas a entrar y vas a activar la arma de incendios y luego saldrás rápido ¿entiendes?" le dijo Deán, Jeff asintió con la cabeza y obedeció al pie de la letra, la gente empezó a salir del edificio al escuchar la alarma y entonces los Winchester lograron robarse los trajes de los bomberos de un camión y fue a si como lograron entrar, analizaron cuarto por cuarto con el EMF y encontraron a su padre, quien estaba rodeado por una simple pareja de demonios a quienes encerraron en un armario con Sal. Al entrar a la recamara encontraron a su padre golpeado y atado a la cama, Sam se acerco rápidamente y le dejo caer agua bendita a John sobre el pecho, el poco a poco abrió los ojos.

"Sam ¿Por qué estas mojándome?" le pregunto entre susurros pues estaba muy cansado, los chicos lo desataron rápidamente de la cama y lo sacaron del hotel por una ventana, ya en la calle fueron atacados por un demonio quien se abalanzo a golpes con Sam, Deán le disparo con la colt y este murió.

Los Winchester huyeron a una cabaña abandonada en las afueras del pueblo, dejaron a John recostado en una vieja cama, mientras Deán comenzó a hablar sus hermanos sobre su temor a seguir matando personas, pues el ya había matado a 2 inocentes por su familia y eso le daba miedo, en ese segundo John despertó y entro a la sala diciendo que Deán era el que mantenía unida esa familia y que no estaba molesto por el hecho de que desperdicio una bala al matar a un demonio cualquiera, eso ultimo hizo que Deán sospechara algo malo y le apunto con la Colt.

"Tu no eres mi padre ¿Quién eres tu?"

" ¿De que estas hablando? Baja eso ahora mismo muchacho o vas a sufrir" le advirtió John, sin embargo Deán no desistió y siguió hablando.

"Mi padre estaría furioso y no orgulloso por la bala, eres el demonio ¿No?"

"Deán…" susurro Sam al no entender que pasaba

"Sam confía en mi"

"Tu hermano se ha vuelto loco, ven conmigo Sammy"

"No… no eres mi padre" dijo Sam y entonces camino justo detrás de Deán, Jeff solo miraba de un lado a otro, estaba en shock y no sabia que hacer.

"Enano ven aquí" dijo Deán sin dejar de apuntar a su padre

"Hijo, no los escuches están perturbados, bebe después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos"

"Papá" susurro Jeff caminando hacia el

"Jeffrey no!" grito Deán y en ese segundo los ojos de John se volvieron amarillos, tomo a Jeffrey del brazo y le enredo el otro por el cuello, luego meneo su cabeza y Sam y Deán se quedaron pegados sin poder moverse a la pared.

" ¿Tu papi no te enseño a confiar en tus hermanos?" le susurro el demonio a Jeff al oído, el niño no dejaba de moverse tratando de zafarse, entonces el demonio lo dejo pegado a la pared también, luego siguió hablando acerca de que Deán había matado a sus hijos (Meg y Spence), luego se acerco a Sammy y le dijo…

"Tengo planes para ti Sammy y para todos los niños como tu" le dijo Sam no entendía el por que, luego el demonio giro y camino hacia Jeffrey.

"Bueno ahora que tenemos aquí, el bebe Winchester… debo reconocer que eres valiente para ser un niño, digo se suponía que debías morir hace meses pero tu querido papi logro salvarte justo a tiempo… ojala que esos pobres chicos hubieran tenido la misma suerte, ¿eran tus amigos no?" le pregunto y comenzó a reírse, Jeff no dijo nada solo estaba llorando.

"Déjalo tranquilo!" le grito Deán, el demonio se giro a el

"O si lo olvidaba, el gran hermano… siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por su familia, pobre tu los necesitas tanto, pero ellos a ti no- digo mami, papi, incluso Sammy te dejaron.. Siempre lo hacen"

"Cállate, tu no conoces lo que significa ser familia, o si espera yo mate a la tuya" le dijo Deán, la sonrisa del demonio desapareció en segundos y entonces comenzó a hacer sangrar a Deán del pecho con un pensamiento, Deán gritaba a de dolor.

"Papá, por favor no dejes que me mate" suplicaba el hombre, segundos después John logro tomar el control de su cuerpo, los muchachos se liberaron del control del demonio, Sam corrió y tomo la colt y volvió a apuntarle a John.

"Vamos hijo, hazlo acaba con esto aquí y ahora" le suplicaba John, Sam le disparo en la pierna y entonces su padre cayo al suelo, Sam ayudo a levantarse a Jeff y ambos corrieron a ver a Deán.

" ¿Cómo esta papá?"

"Deán…"

"Sam ve a verlo… ve a verlo" le rogaba Deán, Sam corrió y vio a su padre abrir los ojos

"Aun esta dentro de mi, vamos hijo hazlo dame en el corazón… hazlo¡"

"Sam no..." rogaba Deán, entonces Sam alzo la pistola dispuesto a disparar, en ese segundo una nube negra salió de la boca de John, el demonio logró escapar.

Unos minutos después los 4 Winchester se calmaron, Deán y John lograron levantarse aun que estaban muy heridos, en especial Deán.

"Lo siento mucho hijos no debí dejar que esto pasara" les dijo John

"No fue tu culpa papá" murmuro Deán

"Yo debí protegerlos" murmuro John y se acerco a Jeff quien no dejaba de llorar, tomo su cara entre sus manos

" ¿Esa cosa no te hizo nada malo?" le pregunto, Jeff ego con la cabeza... "Bien" dijo John y entonces lo inclino un poco y le dio unas palmadas fuertes en el trasero

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Au… a ¿Qué diablos…? papá"

"Te advertí que esto pasaría cuando te alejaras en una cacería, debiste oír a Deán cuando te dijo que te alejaras de mi"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Au… au… lo siento… lo siento papi"

"Papá, déjalo no fue su culpa" le dijo Deán poniéndole una mano el hombro, John se detuvo y volvió a abrazar a su hijo.

"Esta bien, bebe…. Ya no mas… Nos tenemos que irnos, los demonios pueden venir y debemos ir a un hospital" ordeno John y entonces los 4 subieron al impala, después de unos minutos de recorrido las cosas se aclararon para John.

"No entiendo ¿Por qué no lo mataste Sam?"

"Papá, el estaba dentro de ti, eso te hubiera matado también a ti"

"Yo no importo en esto, el demonio es mas importante que todo, pensé que estaba claro"

"No lo es papá, pero tranquilízate aun tenemos la colt queda una bala y…" decía Sam y en ese mismo segundo un tráiler impacto con el impala, arrastrándolo unos 20 metros fuera de la carretera hasta que se detuvo, había sido un demonio quien había intentado matar a los Winchester, quienes quedaron inconscientes y ensangrentados en el auto.


	7. A la Hora de mi muerte

Los Winchester fueron trasladados a un hospital, Sam era el único que salió menos herido y estaba consciente, pues John se fracturo un brazo, Jeffrey tenía múltiples heridas y Deán fue el más afectado, su cerebro tuvo una contusión y estaba en coma (o al menos eso pensaban).

John Winchester despertó en la habitación del hospital, estaba desorientado y en un segundo recordó el accidente en el auto, el demonio y todo lo ocurrido, enderezo su cuerpo y e ese segundo Sam entro a la habitación y se acerco a la cama.

" ¿Cómo te sientes papá?"

"Mi cabeza, esta dándome vueltas… pero ¿tu como estas? ¿Y tus hermanos?"

"Estoy bien, solo me fracture una muñeca" dijo, luego sus ojos se tornaron tristes, John temió lo peor. " ¿Hijo y tus hermanos?"

"Papá Jeffrey esta bien… solo tuvo unos golpes y ahora esta sedado, pero Deán…."

"Sam dime ¿que pasa con el?"

"Esta en coma, los doctores dicen que no saben si va a despertar"

"O dios" murmuro John, estaba por romper en llanto, si su hijo moría o le pasaba algo seria por su culpa, por su estúpida obsesión con el demonio…. Entonces un pensamiento le vino a la cabeza, si las leyendas eran ciertas había una forma de salvar a Deán, pero tenia que averiguarlo mejor.

"Papá, si los doctores no pueden hacer nada por Deán, ¿nosotros lo haremos verdad?"

"Claro Sammy, ahora es mejor que pongamos seguridad en este lugar, los demonios pueden venir y… "

"Tranquilo, lo tengo cubierto papá" le dijo Sam y se dio la vuelta para salir del cuarto pero antes de hacerlo se dio la vuelta"Papá, ese demonio dijo que tenia planes para mi y los otros como yo ¿tienes idea de que significa?"

"No, yo no se nada"

"Ok" le dijo Sam y entonces salió, John se quedo pensativo por un rato, luego tomo un papel y escribió algunas, cosas. Sam regreso a la habitación una hora después (pues había estado en la habitación de Deán) y John le dio esa hoja.

"Dile a Bobby que consiga esto, es para protegernos y dale mi tarjeta del seguro a las enfermeras" le dijo dándole también una tarjeta, Sam asintió con la cabeza y en eso una enfermera entro.

"Señor Cayce, su hijo en la otra habitación despertó hace unos minutos"

" ¿Mathew? ¿El esta bien?"

"Si, si solo tiene unos golpes pero el problema es que debíamos inyectarle el medicamento para evitar una infección cuando despertó y no nos deja hacerlo, además de que no ha comido nada y eso es malo en su estado ¿podría usted hablar con el? Si no tendremos que sedarlo de nuevo."

"Yo puedo hacerlo si quieres papá" le dijo Sam, John negó con la cabeza y poco a poco se puso de pie, se acomodo la venda del brazo.

"No Sammy, yo puedo manejarlo…. ¿Dónde esta mi hijo señorita?"

"En el cuarto de junto"

"Muy bien, gracias… por favor vaya al cuarto en unos 10 minutos con la comida y la inyección" le dijo John y salió poco a poco del cuarto, para cuando entro a la otra habitación Jeff estaba sentado sobre la cama y al ver a su padre entrar, se alebresto..

"Papá"

"Hola bebe, me alegra ver que estas bien" le dijo John mientras lo abrazaba con el único brazo que tenia sano, Jeff se puso a llorar en segundos pero estaba feliz de estar entre los brazos de su papá otra vez.

"Papi, Deán esta mal" susurro.

"Lo se bebe, pero tu hermano va a estar bien… lo prometo" le decía John mientras le llenaba de besos la frente, unos minutos después Jeff se calmo y lo dejo libre.

"Muy bien, ahora jovencito me vas a decir ¿Por qué no estas obedeciendo lo que te dicen?" le ´pregunto, Jeff se encogió de hombros.

"No te hagas el que no sabes, se suponía que iban a inyectarte hace rato y me dicen que tu no quisiste que lo hicieran, además ¿Por qué no has comida nada?"

"Papá la comida de aquí es un asco, sabe horrible y no quiero mas inyecciones ya te lo había dicho" le dijo cruzándose de brazos, John puso su mano sobre su cadera.

"Esto no es una opción, es una orden"

"Pues no quiero hacer eso papá, no me puedes obligar"

" ¿Apostamos?" le pregunto John entre dientes, el niño se quedo callado por unos segundos

"Papá, por favor estoy bien… no necesito esas inyecciones y seguramente me darán el alta mañana y podre ir a comer bien, lo juro"

"Jeff, esto no es un juego… tienes que comer para que te recuperes mas rápido y además varias heridas y esas inyecciones son para prevenir infecciones, es solo un piquete mi niño y es urgente que lo pongas"

"No quiero papá" le dijo el niño, John suspiro hondo y se paso su mano por la cara, ciertamente no había muchas opciones de que hacer en este caso.

"Muy bien, ya fue suficiente… vas a comer por ti mismo o voy a tener que darte la comida como si fueras un bebito y créeme aun que tenga un brazo roto aun me queda uno para charlar con tu trasero y no voy a dudar en hacerlo a si que tu decides"

"No! Tu estúpido brazo no me importa!" le grito el niño, John camino lento hacia el y de un tirón de orejas lo puso de pie.

"Ay…ay...ay papi suéltame"

"Ya me canse de hablar de esto, te di una opción y no la tomaste ahora sufre las consecuencias" le dijo John y lo inclino sobre la cama, Jeff puso sus manos sobre ella para sostenerse y luego su papá comenzó a pegarle fuertemente en el trasero.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Ay…ay… papá detente"

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

" ¿Me vas a obedecer?"

"Por favor papá, no me obligues" le dijo, entonces John se sentó en la cama y lo puso sobre su regazo.

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"Mala respuesta" respondió John y le bajo el pantalón de la bata del hospital, rápidamente le dio una fuerte ráfaga de palmadas, que hicieron su trasero rojo en un instante

SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT SWAT

"AU….au duele… duele" decía Jeff entonces John se detuvo un instante

" ¿Podemos dejarlo hasta aquí o seguimos?"

"No ya no mas papá, hare lo que quieras, seré bueno lo prometo… lo prometo"

"Muy bien" le dijo John acariciándole la espalda, pero sin subirle el pantalón en ese momento la enfermera entro y vio asombrada la escena, sin embargo no dijo nada.

"Bien, veo que estas listo para la inyección" le dijo dejando la charola de comida en un mueble, entonces saco la jeringa de su bolsa y preparo la inyección.

"Esta listo" murmuro John

"Papá" susurro Jeff queriéndose levantar pero John no lo dejo hacerlo, entonces la enfermera se acerco y se apresuro a ponerle la inyección, no estaba dispuesta a seguir esperando a que el niño mimado se dejara medicar.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" grito Jeffrey y se puso a llorar de nuevo, John le frotaba la espalda. "Lo estas haciendo muy bien hijo, solo falta poco" le decía y luego la enfermera por fin termino.

"Muy bien eso es todo, ¿quiere el desayuno en la cama o…?"

"A si déjelo, esta bien yo me encargo" le susurro John mientras le acomodaba la ropa a su hijo, cuando la enfermera salió el sentó a su niño en su regazo y lo meció hasta que se calmara, luego cumplió su palabra y tuvo que darle de comer al niño a cucharadas, cosa que no le gustaba para nada pero debido al reciente dolor en su trasero, no dijo nada.

Esa noche John Winchester realizo un ritual y convoco al demoño de ojos amarillos ante el, entonces John hizo un trato con el, su alma y algo mas a cambio de la vida de Deán.

Por la mañana Deán despertó de su coma y le conto a Sam que mientras estaba en coma una parca trato de atraparlo, pero que algo lo había salvado, mientras tanto John estaba en el cuarto de Jeff esperando que se despertara tenia que decirle algo y la tristeza inundaba su rostro. Cuando Jeff despertó miro a su padre sentado a su lado

"Bue día papá" le dijo, John se levanto de la silla y camino lentamente hacia el, luego le dio un beso en la frente y las lagrimas corrieron por su rostro.

" ¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Esta bien Deán?" le pregunto el niño temiendo lo peor

"No, no tu hermano esta muy bien el despertó"

" ¿Deberás?" pregunto con alegría, John asintió

" ¿Entonces por que lloras?"

"Bebe, el día que tu naciste fue probablemente el mas difícil de mi vida, pero cuando tu madre te dio la vida fuiste un rayo de luz que ilumino mi vida, nunca quise dejarte con Leo pero el fue un buen padre para ti, lo hice por tu bien y no sabes lo mucho que lamento el haberme perdido todos los momentos hermosos de tu niñez… perdóname hijo" le decía John comenzando a llorar y acariciándole el rostro, el niño a su vez también lloraba.

"Lo se papá, pero ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? Sabes que no tengo nada que perdonarte, este ultimo año fuiste el mejor padre para mi"

"Te amo bebe y pase lo que pase yo siempre voy a estar contigo cerca de tu corazón" le dijo John plantándole un beso en la frente y evadiendo las preguntas, Jeff lo miro desconcertado con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

"Papá, ¿vas a irte otra vez?" le pregunto el niño con miedo, John le dio una sonrisa muy hermosa y volvió a acariciarlo. "Shsh con bebe, duerme un poco, cuando despiertes todo estará mejor" le dijo, Jeff se recostó nuevamente, entonces John dejo el cuarto con mucho pesar en su corazón, luego se dirigió a la habitación de Deán, le pidió perdón a Sammy por todo lo malo que había pasado en los últimos años y lo mando por un café.

Cuando estaba solo con Deán le agradeció todo lo que había hecho por la familia y le dijo que lo amaba y sobre todo que tenia que cuidar a Sam, sin embargo termino diciéndole que debía tratar de salvar a su hermano y que si no podía debía matarlo, Deán estaba desconcertado pero no dijo nada, momentos después John regreso a su habitación y se reunió con el demonio de ojos amarillos, saco la Colt de s bolsa y la dejo sobre una mesa, el demonio la tomo.

"Esta hecho" murmuro John, el demonio sonrió.

Mientras tanto Sam venia de la cafetería, cuando Jeffrey se lo topo en el pasillo.

" ¿Sammy has visto a papá?" pregunto exaltado.

"Si esta con Deán, pero ¿te pasa algo?"

"No, digo el fue a mi cuarto y me dijo cosas lindas, pero creo que va a irse debemos encontrarlo" le dijo Jeff, entonces los 2 corrieron a la habitación de su padre y lo encontraron tirado en el suelo, Sam soltó el café que tenia en sus manos y corrió hacia John, al ver que no despertaba Jeff corrió por un doctor.

John fue trasladado rápidamente a la sala de urgencias, los médicos trataban de resucitarlo y sus hijos miraban desde afuera del cuarto, Sam no soltaba a Jeffrey quien quería correr junto a su padre

"Tranquilo cariño, papá va a estar bien... va a estar bien" le decía Sam tratando de calmarlo y de calmarse a si mismo, entonces la temida frase fue pronunciada por un doctor.

"Eso es todo… lo declarare… **HORA DE MUERTE 9:50 AM**"

"No!" grito Jeffrey con las lagrimas brotando al máximo, Sam lo abrazo fuerte mientras comenzaba a llorar , Deán quien estaba en Shock los abrazo a ambos con sus propias lagrimas en los ojos.


	8. Para siempre

Paso 1 día para que el hospital entregara el cuerpo de John Winchester, supuestamente pensaron que lo habían hecho a una funeraria pero no fue a si, ellos se lo habían entregado a Bobby Singer quien inmediatamente se los dio a los hijos de John.

Deán parecía fuerte, como si no le importara lo que estaba pasando, Sammy trataba de contenerse en el llanto y Jeff bueno el no había dejado de llorar en el ultimo día, sus ojos estaban hinchados y no cruzaba palabra con sus hermanos tampoco pero cuando vio el cuerpo de su padre no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlo.

"Papá… papá lo prometiste dijiste que nunca te irías" le gritaba Jeff, segundos después Sam llego al cuarto y corrió a desapartarlo del cuerpo de su padre.

"Jeff…. Jeff basta bebe"

"El lo prometió Sam, dijo que nunca se iría de mi lado" le gritaba Jeff, Sam ya no pudo evitarlo y se puso a llorar, lo abrazo con fuerza y casi lo saco a rastras del cuarto para llevarlo a la sala, sin soltarlo ni un segundo Sam se sentó en el sofá y le enredo los brazos por el cuello mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien, cuando Jeff por fin se calmo un poco Sam comenzó a hablarle un poco mas serio

"Bebe, no tienes que estar molesto con papá… el te prometió que estaría contigo siempre y a si va a ser, el estará contigo cerca de tu corazón siempre" le decía Sam, Jeff no dejaba de mirar el delfín que John le había regalado, era exactamente ese el motivo por el cual se lo había dado, sin decir ni una palabra se levanto del sofá y se fue.

Esa noche los 3 hermanos prepararon el funeral de su padre y terminaron por quemarlo, ninguno lloraba solo veían el cuerpo de John consumirse por las llamas.

" ¿Te dijo algo a ti? Antes de…." le pregunto Sam a Deán

"No, no me dijo nada" respondió Deán, aun que en su cerebro solo penetraban las ultimas palabras que le dijo.

Los chicos decidieron no regresar al mismo motel donde estaban e irse a la casa de Bobby por unos dias, el camino fue lo más silencioso que podía ser pero una vez que llegaron, Deán dijo lo que había estado pensando en los últimos días.

"Hey chicos, solo quiero decir que no se preocupen… vamos a estar bien, papá nos enseño muy bien lo que debemos hacer… Sam yo voy a cuidarte de ese demonio y tu Jeff no tienes que preocuparte yo veré por ti siempre y bueno es como papá siempre dijo, somos mas fuertes como familia" murmuro Deán, sus hermanos solo asintieron con la cabeza pues aun no estaban en condiciones para hablar.

Sin duda alguna el perder a John seria un duro golpe para los 3 pero una guerra estaba por venir y había un asunto inconcluso que ellos deberían terminar por la memoria de John y Mary Winchester.

Este capitulo es el ultimo de esta historia, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, por favor dejen Reviews.


End file.
